Blue Jay
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: What if Jaden was a girl? What would change? Would she be smarter? Faster? How the Heck should I know? Read and find out already! Pairings undecided, open to suggestions! ;  rating will go up, no question. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

LC; Gah, I need to concentrate on one story, not a hundred!  
Jaden; Come to think of it, have you finished any of those stories?  
LC; Yeah, two of them.  
Syrus; Those are one-shots, they don't count!  
LC; They do too!  
Syrus; Do not!  
LC; Do too!  
Syrus; Do not!  
LC; MIND CRUSH!  
Syrus; GGGGAAAAAAAHHHH!  
LC; On to the story!  
Disclaimer; I don't own them! If I did, I would be the Queen of Games!

Chapter 1; The First Queen of Games?

Jay ran down the street as fast as her legs would carry her. "I got my deck, my gear, and my game!" She panted heavily. "But I can't be the future Queen of Games, if I'm late to the games!"  
She took a turn around the fountain in the park and ran straight into some stranger. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, picking up her scattered deck. "Your a duelist, aren't you?" The stranger asked. Now that she got a good look at him, she saw he had tri coloured hair, weird. "Yeah, I'm heading to the academy exams right now!" She answered, picking up her deck and duel disk.  
"I think this card may be of some use to you." He handed her a flying Kuriboh card. "Something tells me it belongs with you now."

Suddenly Jay realized why the stranger was so familiar. It was her idol, current King of Games, Yugi Motou! "Uh, t-thank you!" She gasped. "Just watch, I'm gonna be the Queen of Games someday! I'll make sure you don't regret giving me this card!" With that said, she turned away and started running like the devil was at her heels.  
'I can't believe I just met Yugi Motou!' She screamed inwardly.

In front of the examination's arena, a teacher was telling the two girls in charge to pack up. "Just mark anyone who didn't show a no show." He instructed.  
"WAIT!" He turned towards the parking lot and saw a girl struggling to climb over the fence. "I'm no no show! Well, so long as I don't lose my grip!"  
She hoisted herself up and over, only to fall on her rear end. "Ow!" She cried painfully.  
He saw she was actually pretty good looking, her tight fitting black t-shirt hugged her womanly frame, and her short black jean skirt was quite stunning to gaze at. "Uh, um, right this way, miss?" He waited for her name.  
"I'm listed under Yuki!" She said, brushing the dirt from her clothes.

Inside the arena was a great contrast to the outside, in here it was pleansantly cool and filled with excited hopeful duelists.  
Jay walked up next to a short, blue-haired duelist. "Man, I just love the smell of dueling in the morning!" Syrus jumped when he heard the rather loud girl's voice right next to him.  
When he looked to see who it was, he saw a brown-haired girl wearing a pretty much all black attire. She looked pretty good in it too. "Yeah, are you a duelist?" He asked nervously, surprised he hadn't stuttered. He usually stuttered around girls.  
"Yep, The name's Jay!" She replied happily, he could almost feel the radiance from her smile. "What's yours?"  
"Uh, um, Syrus." He answered nervously.

Bastion had just finished his duel and was climbing the stairs to a vacant seat next to a couple other duelists. "Sweet duel dude!" The girl complimented him, giving him a thumb's up. "You might be the second best duelist here!"  
He started at the second best comment. "If I'm the second best, then who's the first?" He asked her.  
Overhead, the intercom blaired to life. "Would a miss Blue Jay Yuki come to the arena?" The girl noticably flinched at her name. "I asked them to just call me Jay." She muttered.  
Before she walked down, Bastion stopped her. "Wait, who's better than me?"  
The girl gave him another charming smile before answering. "Your looking at her! I'm Jay Yuki, the future Queen of Games!"

Professor Crowler was angry to say the least. How dare this slacker show up late? Well, he would show this Blue girl. "Which proctor shall go up against her? And which test deck shall we use?" One of the proctors asked.  
"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of it." He assured them, eyeing a young woman who was making her way down the stairs.  
After he was fitted with his special duel blader, he turned to adress the slacker. "Well then Miss Blue, shall we start?"  
At the sound of her name the girl scowled. "Don't call me that! Jay is just fine!"  
Perhaps if he made her angry enough, she would lose faster. "Oh so your name is Bluejay? Why on Earth would such a beautiful name be wasted on you?" However this had the opposite result.  
"That's what I asked my dad." She muttered darkly. "Oh and by the way, Jay is my middle name, Blue is my first." She pointed out.

"Whatever, just start already." Crowler sighed, slightly dissappointed she'd calmed down so quickly. "Right, get your game on Teach!" She cried, drawing a card.  
Jay knew it wasn't a great hand, but she already had several strategies she could use. "I summon elemental hero Avion in defense mode!" She cried. "And then I'll throwdown a face down!"  
Crowler had known she was a second rate duelist at first sight, but he hadn't known she was this bad! Jay on the other hand, was playing her acting skills for all they were worth.  
'Alright, he seems pretty confident.' She noticed shrewdly. 'Good, that means he's underestimating me. Looks like he's in for a surprise.'

"I lay two face down cards, then play the spell Whirlwind!" Crowler cried. Jay knew what that card did, it destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field. All three face downs were destroyed. "Whoopsie, forget about your own cards?" She taunted him playfully.  
"Oh I assure you, I didn't." He boasted. Suddenly, where the two cards had been, stood two token monsters. "Now I sacrifice these two tokens, to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"  
'Wow, I meet Yugi Motou, and now I get to meet a rare card like Ancient Gear Golem? Can this day get any better?' She was in absolute awe.

"Golem use Mechanized Melee!" Crowler ordered. Jay's Avion didn't stand a chance. Syrus knew that when Golem defeated a defensive monster, the difference in points was dealt to the opponent as damage.  
"Jay's life points are gonna take a hit!" He cried as the monster threw another punch at the girl.  
Jay bowed her head to try and stifle her laughter, but Crowler seemed to have a different idea in mind. "Don't feel bad, it was an elementary mistake after all-"  
Suddenly Jay's laughter rang through the arena. "Oh man, I'm stoked now! I can't remember a time when learning was so much fun!" She cried in between laughs. "I can't wait to get to the academy now!"

She made to draw another card, but heard a strange sound, almost like a, mew? 'What was that?' She asked herself, drawing the card. 'Winged Kuriboh?' The monster on the card seemed to wink at her, and made another mewing noise.  
'Okay, I'll take that as a sign to play you.' She decided. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode! And then I toss down a face down!"  
Crowler smirked, he couldn't believe how awful this child really was! "Fine, have it your way." He said. "Golem, attack again!"  
He was shocked when Kuriboh was destroyed, but Jay's life points didn't change. "Check your gear, your life points didn't change." He ordered immediatly.  
"Nu-uh, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed on the turn it was summoned, I take no damage." Jay revealed to the teacher calmly.

"Well, your lame monster's sacrifice won't save you." Crowler informed her. "Hey, hey, hey! Hold up a sec, just cause you beat him, doesn't mean he's lame!" Jay cried in defense of her monster. "Besides, since you destroyed him, my face down activates!" The card rose up to reveal a spell card. "Hero signal!"  
Crowler gasped in surprise as the signal appeared on the roof. "And this lets me bring out my second elemental hero, Virstinitrix!" (That's how it sounds, but man it's long!)  
"And now it's my turn!" Jay said, drawing yet another card. "First off, I'm bringing Avion back to my hand using the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" After retrieving her monster, she summoned him to the field.  
"Oh okay," Crowler said. "Not horrible, just another amuetur mistake." Then adressing the audience. "Now would anyone tell me what her mistake-"

"Actually, I'm not done!" Jay interrupted excitedly. This was the best duel she'd ever had! "You see, while they aren't strong enough alone, if I combine them together, it's another story!" She showed him her Polymerization card. "So now I activate, Polymerization to fuse elemental heros Avion and Virstinitrix, to form elemental hero Flaming Wing Man!"  
Crowler glanced at the monsters attack points and smirked again. "I hope your golem is ready for a clash of the titans!" She warned him.

Bastion was impressed, he hadn't known the girl could back up what she'd said. "Flaming Wing Man's special ability is to take the defeated monster's attack points and deal them as damage to the owner." He revealed to young Syrus. "If your friend is as good as she says she is, then she may be able to turn this duel around."  
Syrus was amazed that someone who was obviously so strong could be considered his friend. "Did we really seem like friends?" He asked aloud.

"Are you done yet?" Crowler asked impatiently. "Of course not!" Jay giggled. "Now, I play the field card Skyscraper!" She placed the card in the little slot and watched as several buildings suddenly grew out of the ground. "This raises my elemental hero's attack points by 1000! More than enough to take your golem down!" She announced. "Let's go! Skydive scorcher!"  
Flaming Wing Man destroyed the golem easily. "And don't forget his super power!" Jay urged. "Your monster's attack points, are dealt straight to you as damage!"  
Crowler cried out in pain as his monster fell on top of him. Sure, it was a hologram, but it was a very realistic hologram.

"There's no way a slacker could beat me." He said unbelieving. Jay just laughed again and gave him a thumb's up. "That's game!"  
Everyone was in shock. This girl, had just defeated one of the academy's best teachers, when he was using his own deck!  
Chazz was the one most upset. "That must be dumbluck." He tried to convince himself. "There's no way Crowler would lose to that flunky!"  
Alexis looked down at Jay and had to admit she was highly impressed with the kid. "That kid's got a future here. Right Zane?" Zane however, merely walked away in a huff.

"Yay Jay!" Syrus cheered. Bastion was quite pleased actually. 'Good, I could use the comptetion.' He nodded approvingly.  
Jay waved to the crowd happily. 'I can't believe I've finally been accepted!' She took out her Winged Kuriboh card. 'We both made it, and from here on out, we'll be partners.' She decided happily.

Three days later...

Jay and Syrus were on a helicopter to Duel academy when the intercom blaired to life again. "If you look out your windows you'll see Duel Academy, your new home away from home."  
"Wow, I can't believe we get to go to school here!" Syrus cried as he gazed down at what looked like a beach resort in disguise as a school.  
"Better believe it cause we're about to land!" Jay told him happily.

A little later on, Jay and Syrus were sitting on one of the little statue things and checking out their new DA pda's. Well, Syrus was, Jay was fiddling with her new clothes.  
"I liked my old clothes better." She muttered. Syrus thought she looked cute in a slifer girl's uniform, but he didn't say so aloud. Bastion walked up to see the two students. "I see your both in the Slifer red dorm." He noticed. He was slightly confused as to why Jay was in red, her life point count had been at 3000, more than enough to get her into Ra yellow, but he chose not to ask.  
"Hey Bastion!" Jay greeted him. "Ra Yellow eh?"  
"Yes well, I suppose maybe next year I'll be in Obelisk blue." He said bashfully.

Later Syrus and Jay went to their dorms to get settled in. "Hey would you look at that, we're in the same room." Jay commented, looking at their schedules.  
"You mean it's co-ed?" Syrus asked nervously. He'd never shared a room with a girl before. "Guess so." Jay shrugged. "Well come on!"  
"This place looks like an outhouse with a deck." Syrus complained, looking over the mold eaten walls.  
"Are you kidding?" Jay asked him. "Check out the view!"  
It was a stunning view of the ocean, not surprising since the red dorm was built on the edge of a cliff for some strange reason.

"This is our room!" Jay said, unlocking the door with her spare key. "Seems kinda small." Syrus muttered, putting his bag on one of the desks.  
"Well I think it'll be a great pad once we fix it up a little!" Jay argued. "My dad gave me a little extra spending money!"  
"Really, how much?" Syrus asked curiously, opening the curtains.  
"Hey!" A voice shouted. "those were closed for a reason!"  
"Sorry buddy we didn't see you up there." Jay apologized smoothly.  
Chummly grumbled and sat up enough to get a look at his new roommates. "Whatever just keep 'em closed!" After he layed back down he explained how Obilisk's were on top, and Slifers were on the bottom of the food chain.

"Come on Sy, your not still depressed over what Chummly said are you?" Jay asked kindly as they took a walk around campus. "But he said we're the lowest of the low." Sy argued half heartedly.  
"Remind me to work on your confidence." She sighed tiredly. She liked him and all, but he did need a confidence boost if ever she saw one.  
Jay suddenly froze as she smelled a duel going on inside the academy. Giggling to herself she started running inside to try and find the duel. "Jay, wait up!" Sy cried, running after his friend.

"There's a duel going on nearby!" Jay yelled over her shoulder as she followed her nose. "How can you tell? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling?"  
Jay didn't answer, mostly because she was staring in awe at the dueling arena they'd just entered. "Whoa, this is the coolest arena I've ever seen!" Jay gasped out, looking around the room.  
"Man this has got to be pretty high tech!" Syrus commented, also looking around.  
"Only one way to find out." Jay said, turning to her best friend. "We gotta duel! Come on, it'll be fun!" She said, grabbing Sy's hand and trying to drag him to the stage.

"What are you Slifer slackers doing here?" Jay let go of Syrus and turned to see a couple blue students glaring at her. "This arena is Obelisk territory. See the crest?" One guy asked.  
He was pointing to the arch behind them, and sitting on it was the Obilisk crest.  
"Um, we didn't know!" Sy apologized. "we'll leave right away! Come on Jay." He said, trying to pull her away.  
"Alright we'll go." Sy sighed in relief. "But only if one of you duel me and win!" He gasped in surprise.  
One of the stupid drones recognized the girl from the duel with Crowler and smirked.

"Hey Chazz, come check this out!" He cried up at the bleachers. "It's the girl that beat Crowler!" Chazz looked down at the brown haired girl in disdain.  
"What's your name?" He asked, bored and wanting a challenge. He also wanted to know if she had skill, or luck.  
"Jay Yuki." She said, gesturing to herself. "And this is my pal, Syrus Truesdale!"  
Sy waved hesitantly at the rather scary rich boy. "You gonna take her on Chazzy-boy?" Asked drone one.  
"Sure, why not?" He accepted the challenge. "She did take down Crowler's legendary card, she has to have some skill." He looked the girl straight in the eye with a haughty expression. "Or maybe, it was all just a lucky fluke."

"Only one way to find out." Jay pointed out happily. "Let's you and me duel!" Chazz was going to accept the challenge when Alexis walked over.  
"Chazz, did you forget about the Obelisk welcoming dinner?" She asked. Seeing the two Slifers she raised a brow at Chazz. "I was just about to wipe the floor with this slacker." He told her. "Wanna watch?"  
"No Chazz, we're both late enough." Chazz grumbled to himself as he and his cronies left.

"Hey, don't worry about Chazz." Alexis advised the new girl. "Not all Obelisks are like that, it's just him."  
"Doesn't matter to me!" Jay assured her. "Guys like him I got expierence with, so they don't bug me anymore." Syrus found himself wondering how she had expierence with selfish rich kids, but again, did not ask.  
"Well you two are going to be late for dinner if you don't hurry." She told them.

"Right, what's your name?" Jay suddenly asked before leaving. "Alexis, and yours?" Alexis answered.  
"Jay Yuki, and this is Syrus!" She introduced for a second time. "See ya around!" With that, both Slifers were off and Alexis was suddenly looking forward to the start of the new year.

At dinner, many students were grumbling at how lame the food was. Pharoah, the cat, just yawned and went back to sleep. Professor Banner came from inside the kitchen and turned to his new students.  
"Welcome to Duelist Academy." He greeted them. "Now before we begin eating, let's each of us say something about ourselves."  
To his surprise, the only female Slifer was already stuffing her face with the meager affair.  
"Jay, we're suppossed to say something about ourselves." Sy whispered urgently.  
"Well how about this?" Jay asked, clearing her voice. "I'm starving!"

"Well since some of us don't want to wait, let's dig in." Banner chuckled playfully, petting his pet cat.  
Later that night, Syrus made some tea for Jay and himself. "Chummly, do you want some tea?" He asked politely. "Did I say I was thirsty?" The koala looking boy asked angrily.  
Sy looked down at his feet sadly. Jay saw this and grew angry. "Hey don't snap at him!" She snapped back. "He was being polite, unlike you!"  
"Pf, like I care." Chummly muttered under his breath.

Suddenly Jay's pda began to ring with her new ring tone she'd set earlier. It was a video messege from Chazz. "Yo Slifer, if your not too scared, come back to the arena." He challenged her. "And to make it even more interesting, we'll both put up our best cards."  
Sy was having second thoughts about it, but he didn't want Jay to go alone, so he tagged along. That, and he didn't want to be stuck with only Chummly for company.  
"Can't we just forget about it?" He asked nervously.  
"Sy, when someone challenges you to a duel, you can't just back down." Jay lectured him. "Besides, it's not in my nature to decline a duel! It would be like the moon rising in the day time! Totally unnatural!"

"Well, well, well, she shows." Chazz said confidently. He'd actually thought she'd be a baby and not want to go walking in the dark.  
"You better believe it!" Jay cried excitedly. "I can never turn down a duel!"  
Sy took a seat in the stands as his friend prepared to duel. "Get your game on!" Jay cried happily.

Chazz drew a card, signalling he would start the duel. "Alright slacker, I summon the reborn zombie in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."  
"Guess that's one way to start a duel." She muttered, drawing her own card. Kuriboh's card moved in her hand and made a mewing noise again. 'Hey Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later.' Jay thought. "First, I'm going to fuse Avion and Virstinitrix to form Flaming Wing Man!"  
"I was hoping you'd do that." Chazz said calmly.  
"Why's that?" Jay asked him curiously.  
"Because you've set off my trap card, jeruthelum palemer do your stuff!" He cried.

Alexis walked over to where Syrus was sitting and scared him when she took a seat next to him. "I thought I'd find you guys here." She sighed. "That is a nasty trap, it allows you to control your opponent's fusion monster if you sacrifice one of your own creatures."  
"Jay just summoned a fusion monster!" Sy gasped. "Now, I sacrifice my reborn zombie to gain control of your wing man!" Chazz cried, activating his trap.  
"Aw, my monster." Jay pouted.  
"Your so predictable." Chazz taunted her. "I bet your whole deck revolves around your little wing man, seeing as how you couldn't stop talking about it!"

Jay raised a brow at that statement, but let it slide anyway. She knew she had talked about that monster a lot, and the reason, was to have people underestimate her.  
"Well, since he was a special summons, I get to summon another monster during my turn." She pointed out to the obnoxious rich boy. "I summon Clay Man in defense mode!"  
Chazz smirked a smug smirk. This was going to be too easy. "I summon jewthelum soilder in attack mode! And now Wing Man, skydive scorcher!"  
Jay winced as her monster passed right through her and her monster, lowering her points by 600.

"But don't think your getting off easy, jewthelum soilder attack!" Jay's life points were immediatly lowered to 2000 as the monster struck.  
"I'll end my turn with a face down card, Slifer slime." He was enjoying putting this nobody back in her place.  
When he noticed her shoulders were shaking, he went into a whole new round of trash talk. "Aw, what's wrong? Your not crying are you?"  
Jay suddenly burst into laughter at the last question. "Are you kidding me?" She asked. "This is exactly what I came for! The trash talk, the action, it's all so great!"

"I summon elemental hero Sparkman!" She cried, bringing out yet another monster. "Now attack with static shockwave!" Sparkman destroyed Chazz's soilder, dealing him 400 points of damage.  
Without any warning, the soilder's sword flew into the air and slashed Jay's life points by 400 too! "Did you like that? When my soilder is destroyed, you get the same amount of damage as I did."  
Jay scowled angrily at the pompous rich boy in front of her. "The only difference is you hardly have any to spare!"

"This ain't over till the last card's been played!" Jay vowed. "I'll end my turn by throwing down a face down. Your move."  
"Doesn't matter what you do, cause this next attack is going to wipe your life points out." Chazz bragged. "Flaming wing man, attack again!"  
"Not so fast!" Jay cried, activating her face down card. "I activate my trap card mirror gate!"  
"Mirror gate?" Syrus repeated in awe.  
"Mirror gate let's you switch one of your monsters for one of your opponent's monsters." Alexis explained patiently. "Looks like Jay's still in the game after all!"

"Wing man, resume that attack on Sparkman would ya?" Jay ordered playfully. "And Chazz, don't forget my wing man's super power? You take damage equal to Sparkman's attack points!"  
Chazz cried in pain as his life points plummeted to 1500.  
"Yeah, way to go Jay!" Syrus cheered.

/LC says story end here\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
LC; Yeah, chappie one is done!  
Jaden; If you had to make me a girl, why did you have to name me Blue Jay?  
LC; Cause it's my favorite bird!  
Syrus; That doesn't answer the question!  
Jaden; All it does is say your favorite bird!  
LC; What? It has Jay in it!  
Jaden; That's not the point!  
LC; Next time on Yu-gi-oh GX! Will Jaden defeat Chazz? What other adventures await our young heroine? Tune in next week to find out! 


	2. Chapter 2

LC; HI!  
Jayden; Man I hope I get to do lots of dueling!  
LC; Don't sweat it man, your about to go all out!  
Sy; Why am I only called Sy?  
LC; Cause that's your nickname. When I want to call you Syrus, I will.  
Sy; *Pouts*  
Jayden; Come on Syrus, don't be like that!  
Chumly; Was I really that big a jerk back then?  
LC; Yes, yes you were.  
Disclaimer; This is one of my fav shows, but still, it is not mine!

Chapter 2; Jay's song.

Chazz growled as he saw Jay give a victory sign over her shoulder to her loser pal. He didn't know why, but he felt like he'd _met_ her before somewhere.  
He knocked it off as bad food and drew his card.

"Lucky shot flunkie." He growled angrily. "Alright, I activate Jetholeum blast! This means, since you destroyed one of my monsters, you have to wave bye bye to one of yours!"  
He chuckled cruelly before continueing. "But that's not all, you also take damage equal to half of it's attack points!"  
Jay grunted as her points fell to 550.  
"Flaming wing man!" She pouted cutely.

Chazz smirked victoriously. "Now I call upon the card Call of the Haunted! This lets me take one monster from my graveyard, and summon it in attack mode!"  
With a flourish, he called out. "Rise, infernal warrior!"  
Jay's brows furrowed as she realized what his strategy was. 'Oh damn, I'm in trouble.' She thought sadly. 'But hey, that's what makes it fun!'  
"He won't be staying for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him!" Chazz's monster disintergrated to be replaced by Memphis the eternal general!

"Not bad." Jay whistled admiringly. Chazz scowled momentarily before his smirk returned to his face.  
"Not bad?" He challenged her. "I have to hand it to you slifer scum, your something else, ya know that? Acting all confident? But your lame monsters won't get you out of this jam!"  
Jay stuck her tongue out at him childeshly before turning her attention to her hand. Kuriboh winked and mewed at her again.  
'I know he's wrong Kuriboh.' She assured her monster. "Chazz just doesn't know, that my monsters and I, we share a bond."

She drew a card and looked it over briefly, seeing it fit into a dozen different strategies that she could use. 'Speaking of,' She trailed off into her mind.

Out in the hall, three guards walked down to the arena on their nightly patrol. The sound of footsteps alerted Alexis and Sy that company was coming to call.  
"Ah, guys?" She called uncertainly. "We got company, campus security! If we get caught in here, we'll all be seriously busted!"  
Syrus paled at the thought of being kicked out on his first day at the academy. (Well, first night, but you get the idea.)  
"What?" Jay whined, wanting to finish her duel. "We're all students here!"  
Alexis sweatdropped at Jay's innocent expression. "The rules say no off hour arena duels!" She pointed out, drawing out her pda.  
"Chazz knows that, but I'm guessing he didn't tell you." Chazz blushed under her scrutiny.

He scoffed and turned towards his two drones. "Whatever. Looks like you lucked out slacker."  
Jay was angry, no outraged, that he was calling off the duel just when she'd drawn the card she needed. "WHAT! The duel's not over yet!"  
Sy sighed and jumped onto the arena and began pulling her off stage. "Come on Jay!"  
Jay stomped her foot like a little kid before sticking her nose up and pouting. "This stinks, I had the guy on the ropes!"  
By some miracle, the combined efforts of Syrus and Alexis got Jay out of there before the three stooges arrived.

Alexis sighed tiredly, it was pretty late now. "Your pretty stubborn Blue Jay."  
Jay huffed and pouted again. "Don't call me Blue! Jay is just fine! And I'm only stubborn with my dueling!"  
Syrus sighed and decided to thank Alexis properly for showing them the back door.  
"No problem Sy." She said kindly. "Sorry you didn't finish your match Jay."  
Jay uncrossed her arms before smiling again. "It's cool, I know how it would've ended anyways!"  
"Really?" Alexis asked unbelievingly. "No offense, but it looked like a fifty fifty toss when you stopped."  
"Not after I drew this bad boy!" Jay showed her the monster reborn card she'd drawn on the last turn.

Alexis watched as both Jay and Syrus walked to their dorm. 'This is going to be one interesting year.' She decided finally, going back to her own warm bed.

~~~~~~~~ The next day!  
~~~~~~~~

Jay had to resist the overwhelming urge, to do nothing more than close her eyes as Alexis monotonesly drawled out the answer to Crowler's tough question.  
'When do we get to the actual dueling?' She asked herself sadly, peeling her eyes back open.  
"Excellent job Alexis, what more could I expect from one of my Obelisks!" Oh, guess that meant she was done. Maybe they could duel now, after all that was what she had come for.

Crowler chuckled as he looked about for his next victim, uh, he meant _student_, yeah, student. "Ah, Syrus Truesdale! Please tell us what a field spell is!"  
Syrus paled considerable as he stood, he than began to blush as the answer he knew was in his mind, came out in a bunch of incomprehensible jibberish. Syrus sat back down in a rush of embarrassment.

"Could someone else please answer the question?" 'Someone preferably not wearing red?' He added silently. Jay frowned before regaining her usual smirk.  
"You shouldn't poke fun at us Slifers like that teach." She advised innocently. "After all, I beat you, and I'm a slifer. So when you make fun of us, you make fun of yourself."  
The class burst into laughs as Crowler took out a hankercheif to bite in his rage.  
"I shall not allow this slifer slacker to remain at my school for another second!" He thought angrily, picturing many interesting ways to get her expelled.

Proffessor Banner looked over his new students carefully as he told them what he would be teaching them that semester. Syrus scooted subtly closer to Jay so he could speak to her.  
"Hey Jay? Thanks for standing up for me last class." He thanked her happily. He was glad she had become his friend, he didn't know how he would survive school without her.  
"No prob Sy." She said happily, doodling in her note book pictures of duel monsters and writings of attacks written in blue and pink and all cursive.  
The kind of hand writing a girl was expected to have, reading random duel monster notes.  
Sy realized with a start he couldn't even really _read_ whatever she was writing. Either she was writing in code, or her handwriting was illegible.

Jay looked up when the teach stopped talking and saw him looking at her pal. "Um, Sy? Don't look now, but I may have to do it again."  
"Truesdale?" Banner called out kindly. Sy jumped about a mile before standing up, wondering why he always got the teacher's attention.  
"Would you be good enough to pick up Pharaoh for me?" He asked.  
Sy blinked. "Pharaoh?"  
"Yes, that is, unless you plan on getting your masters as a scratching post." Syrus looked down to see a fat cat rubbing against his legs and purring. The class started laughing again, even Jay was trying to muffle her giggles as she picked up the rowdy and heavy kitty.

In the next class, Jay wondered why on Earth she had to go to gym class to be a better duelist. She looked around but didn't see her little buddy anywhere.  
"Where'd Sy go to now?" She wondered aloud.  
Unbeknowst to her, most of the male population of the class was staring at her too tight gym clothes.

Meanwhile, Syrus barged into the locker room, wishing the girl's sign on the girl's locker rooms were bigger. He opened his locker and caught a glimpse of a letter sitting on the bench.  
He picked it up and saw it was addressed to Blue Jay Yuki.  
Normally he would never read someone else's mail, but he was a little curious about who would write it for her, and leave it in the men's room.  
He read the first few lines aloud.  
"Oh dear beauty, I have loved you since the moment we first met?" Someone had written his friend a love letter! "Meet me behind the Obelisk dorms tonight."

All through gym, he wasn't sure if he should tell Jay about the letter. If he did, he would have to admit he had read it! Or worse, one of the guys would realize the letter was missing, and then would beat him up for it!  
Finally, he decided the best thing to do would be to go run a little secret mission. He would row a boat across the lake, try and catch a glimpse of Jay's secret admirer, and then he would subtly ask her if she liked him.  
Though, he wasn't entirely sure Jay liked anybody like that. She seemed so caught up in dueling. If she was in love with anyone, it was probably with Avion.

Jay walked into her room rubbing the towel through her damp hair. "Sy! The outhouse is all yours now!" She called happily.  
"Sy's gonzo!" Chumly snapped.  
"Gone?" Jay asked unbeleivingly. It didn't sound like the kind of thing Sy would do, sneaking out at night. Maybe he was going to use the arena to practice in secret?  
But what if he got caught? Then he would be kicked off the island and she would have no one to talk to!

Crowler waited patiently in the prickly bush he had seated himself in. All he had to do, was wait until Jay came looking for her secret admirer!  
Girls her age were so easily distracted by thoughts of love and romance! As soon as she arrived, he would snap a picture! Thus catching proof that she had broken campus rules, getting her expelled!  
He heard a rustling in the bushes and saw that it was just Alexis and her two friends taking a moon lit walk around their dorm. Perfectly acceptable, as this was Obelisk dorm.  
Of course, that didn't mean he could try to figure out what they were saying!

"The nerve of that girl! Speaking to proffessor Crowler like that!" The red head raged. She was actually jealous that she hadn't done it first, not that she'd tell anyone that.  
"Especially since she doesn't have the skills to back it up!" The black haired girl agreed.  
"I don't know." Alexis said slowly, pausing on their walk. "She might have more than enough skill."  
"But she's a slifer!" Red haired said. (I'm going to call her Red from now on, couldn't find her name.)  
"She did beat Crowler though." Alexis pointed out.

Crowler grew bored with their conversation and payed more attention to his too tight ninja clothes he had bought on Ebay. They weren't suppossed to be this itchy!  
Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reached his ear and he giggled in anticipation, thinking his prey had taken the bait!  
But instead of Jay, came that pathetic little Truesdale boy! What was he doing here! Oh wait, it occured to Crowler, that he had possibly,_ possibly_, accidently left the note in the wrong locker room.

"INTRUDER!" Blackie shrieked, catching sight of approaching Syrus. However, Crowler thought he had been spotted and immediatly ran away, claiming he was not an intruder.  
Syrus was doon tied and the girls were discussing on what to do with the little guy.  
"We could use him as bait." Alexis suggested finally. "You know, to find out what we were wondering about earlier. And I know just how to get Jay to play at her best."

Jay was playing with her dsi when her pda began to beep annoyingly. 'Man, I was just about to fight the big boss too!' Sadly, she set down her Mario console and picked up the pda.  
"We have your room-mate Syrus, if you want him back, come to the obelisk dorms, alone." It was a husky voice, male and probably not all too smart.  
Though, she did wonder if maybe the voice was a recording and had had the voice modified. She also wondered if somehow, he father's enemies had figured out where she was and had kidnapped her buddy to get to her.  
Either way, she knew she couldn't leave Syrus alone with those guys, whoever they were.

Crowler came up for air just in time to see Jay rowing to the other side of the lake. "Your a little late." He growled angrily. All he'd wanted, was to expel one kid! Just one!  
Jay got to shore to see it was Alexis and two other girls who were holding poor Syrus hostage. They had even gone so far as to tie him up!  
She would have laughed if it hadn't been so late. Why on Earth did she keep being challenged at like, midnight!

"So, what's going on here?" She asked cluelessly. To be honest, she was too tired to put two and two together. For all she knew, two plus two equaled fish right about then.  
"Your little pal Syrus here tresspassed! And now that your here Blue Jay, your tresspassing too!" Red squeeled haughtily. Jay immediatly tagged her for a rich girl before she got angry about being called blue again.  
"The name's Jay! Not Blue!" She scowled angrily. It was too late for this kind of thing!

Now they all stood in two different boats, preparing to duel. Despite the late hour, Jay was pumped and ready to draw! Hey, she dreamed about dueling anyway, so there wasn't much of a difference than if she was asleep.  
Unless you count, the inability to keep eyes open the next day.  
'Alright, I don't think she's going to hold back.' Jay noticed, feeling slightly uneasy with the rocking boat. 'I have no information on her deck either, so I'll have to work mostly from improv.'  
"Get your game on Alexis!" She called out.

Crowler chuckled to himself where he floated unseen in the lake. "Well well well, an Obelisk versus a Slifer, put her in her place Alexis."

Alexis took a deep breath to calm herself. "Ready?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah." Jay answered, activating her duel disk and taking a look at her hand. Alexis had the first turn, she looked over her cards and saw a few of her favorites in one hand. " Cyber, rise!" She carefully placed one card face down before ending her turn.  
"Time to throw down!" Jay said. "First up is Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! And I think I'll have him attack your Cyber!"  
Alexis growled. "Hold it right there! I activate the trap card, Double Passe!" The spark blast changed course, and ran straigh through Alexis' life points, lowering them by 1600 points!  
"Double Passe changes the direction of the attack, making it a direct attack on me! And now, the monster you were about to attack, gets to wage a direct attack on you!"

"Great." Jay sighed, uneasily watching the monster's approach over the water. She cried out in pain as the monster kicked her.  
"And when a Cyber attacks you directly, their attack points increase by six hundred!" Alexis smirked.  
"Impressed?" She asked.  
"Impressed?" Jay repeated. "I think I should've brought my note book. Sacrificing your own points to get to mine, that's something else entirely."  
"Your sweet, too bad I have to crush you." She said, not too unkindly, drawing another card.

"I play Blade Skater!" The monster was purple and white, like an artist had just splashed paint all over it haphazardly. "And I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my monsters to summon Cyber Blader!"  
Jay bit her lip, she knew what happened next. "Now Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman!"  
Sure enough, down went her life points to a mere 1700. She gulped, she knew that if she lost this duel, she'd be sent back home faster than she could say good game!

Jay scowled as she listened to the two other girls poke fun and critise her. "Allow me to prove you wrong." She drew another card and was pleased to note it was a field spell.  
"I activate the feild spell card, Fusion Gate!" She called out. "This allows me to summon fusion monsters without a polymerization! And I know just who to call to get the job done!"  
With a blinding light, she called forth Flaming Wing Man.  
"They have the same points though, so they'll just destroy eachother." Alexis pointed out, in her usual studious manner.  
"Maybe now." Jay conceded. "But once I play this puppy, I think it'll be another matter entirely! I activate the spell card Cashiedo Spirit!"

"Now Wing Man can take down any monster with the same amount of points as he's got!" She said. "Without being destroyed! And couple that with his super power, you'll be knocked down a few notches!"  
Wing Man needed no more encouragement and quickly leapt to meet the Cyber Blader in battle. However, even after Skydive Scorcher, the blader still stood.  
"My Cyber Blader has her own unique ability." Alexis told her. "This allows her to only be destroyed, if you have more than one monster on the field."  
"AW!" Jay pouted. She really thought she had her there!  
"That means neither of us lose any life points!" Alexis said finally. 'Looks like someone wasn't doing her homework.'

"Well, I guess you got me there." Jay sighed frustratedly. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed! Was that such a bad thing?  
"Trust me, when I get you, you'll know." Alexis drew another card and grinned. "Like right now for instance. I use the equip spell to give the Fusion Weapon to my Cyber Blader!  
"Hold on Sy." Jay advised wisely, watching as Alexis ordered an attack on her poor Wing Man.  
"UGH!" Jay grunted as she fought to keep her footing on the treatchorous boat. Her points fell to a measly 200.

"I don't wanna be expelled!" Syrus whined worredly. It was all his fault! Now Jay would be expelled from the school she'd worked so hard to be accepted in, all because he was curious about a stupid note!  
"Not gonna happen Sy." Jay assured him kindly, knowing her was scared.  
'You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver.' Alexis thought gravely.  
'Hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver.' Jay thought gravely. 'I only have Fusion Gate out now. I can still win this, but it all depends on what I draw, right here, right now.' She drew her card.

"Perfect." She muttered happily. "I call up Elemental Hero Clayman! And then I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn!" She paused before continueing. "So come on back, Sparkman!"  
"What's the point, neither are strong enough to take on my Cyber Blader?" Alexis said confusedly, wondering if Jay was really that stupid.  
"Not alone no." Jay agreed. "However, with Fusion Gate up and running, I can summon someone who is. Rise, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"  
Everyone, including Crowler, cried out in surprise as the water churned when Thunder Giant took the stage.

"Your monster still isn't strong enough." She sighed in relief, she'd been worried there for a sec.  
"I know, I know." Jay yawned tiredly. "But his special ability allows him to destroy any monster who's original attack points are lower than his."  
"Original attack points?" Alexis repeated confoundedly. 'No way!'  
"So without your Fusion Weapon thingy, your monster only had 2100 points!" Jay went on, uninterrupted. "Meaning it's time to say Bon Voyage to Cyber Blader!"

"The coolest part is, I still have his attack to use on you!" Thunder Giant ran forward and immediatly destroyed the remainder of Alexis' life points.  
The resulting electrical shock zapped Crowler out of the water as he screamed girlishly. Through some strange miracle, no one in the boats heard him.  
Syrus could not contain his joy as he jumped and hugged Jay around the middle. "Yeah! You won!"  
"Sy, can't breathe!" Jay gasped tiredly, staggering under his extra weight.

"Well, you won so I won't back down from my end of the bargain." Alexis sighed, pretending to be dissappointed.  
"Well if you ask me, I say we go turn them both in right now!" Red shrieked angrily. She couldn't believe this loser had beaten Alexis!  
"Nobody asked you!" Alexis stated.  
Blackie looked over to where the two boys were rowing away. 'I wonder, is she really that good?'  
'Even if I had won, I could never have turned those two in.' Alexis stated silently as the duo vanished in the mist. 'This place is a lot more fun with them around.'

Crowler growled. Not only had an obelisk failed to beat the slacker, but his camera had gotten all wet so he couldn't take a picture!  
"She may have wriggled her way out of trouble this time, but mark my words, I will expell her!" He vowed, before adding an after thought. "As soon as I find my way back home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE!  
LC; Well, it took forever for me to do!  
Jayden; Is writing really that hard?  
LC; No, it's the whole, go back to rewatch the episode to make sure it's right, that's hard.  
Sy; You go back and watch all of it?  
LC; Pretty much just the dueling, but yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

LC; YAY! Let's duel!  
Jay; SWEET!  
LC; I summon Flaming wingman in attack mode, then lay down a face down!  
Jay; I summon Virstinitrix in attack mode, and lay down a face down!  
LC; You've triggered my trap!  
Jay; *gasp*  
LC; Yep! This activates when I'm hungry! *Trap lifts to reveal Choco-sama hidden underneath!  
Sy; Choco-sama?  
LC; YES! This trap is my personal favorite! Watch this!  
*Both monsters battle to see who will get the honor of eating choco-sama*  
LC; WOO HOO! *Flaming wingman won* CHOCO-SAMA!  
Disclaimer; Nope, not mine, zilch, zip, nada, bup kiss, zero, nil, finite, none, nu-uh, need I say more?

Chapter 3; Make it or break it!

Far in the distance, helicopters and ships rush to make it to Duel Academy before the students are any the wiser. For despite the many hard ships they have faced, they have finally made it with the safe.  
"All right men, full steam ahead!" The captain ordered. "I know it's been a long journey, and we've all had to make sacrifices to ensure the safety of the cargo, but it's about to pay off!" He's secretly thinking more on the actual pay then the young duelists waiting impatiently for the cards. "Because Duel Academy is about to get their latest shipment in rare cards!"

Meanwhile, in the red dorm, Syrus was busy contemplating one of life's many mysteries. How the hell Jay could sleep through the annoying ringing of the world's most beaten up alarm clock.  
"How does she do it?" He asked himself aloud, watching her snooze peacefully. After a few weeks, it had become painfully clear what she dreamt about, every single night.  
Dueling.  
And after many, many painful episodes, he had finally learned that Jay did not wake up until what she deemed, 'A holy hour'.

However, today was different, because today was the day of the Duel Academy exams. If they flunked, they would be held back, like Chummly.  
Speaking of whom, decided to see just how loyal and kind hearted, or in his words, 'Stupid', Syrus was.

"What are you doing?" He asked annoyingly. "Don't you realize after the written test is the field test? Trust me when I say, that if Jay missed that particular test, it would be better for the both of us."  
Syrus however, was a little slow on the uptake. Anyone would be after having spent the entire night performing a seyonce to plead with Slifer the Sky Dragon to help him pass.  
"I'm not following." He said plainly, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
"Well, let's just say I'm not all to eager to duel the girl who dreams of dueling!" He snapped.

By now Syrus had figured out what Chummly was hinting at, and got rather angry. Or, as angry as someone with little to no back bone can get.  
"Yeah, I got you." He scowled up at the bunk bed. "And I'm also starting to see why you've been held back two years."

Turning back to his friend who he knew would make sure to do the same thing given the chance, he proceded to attempt to wake her up.  
"Come on Jay, we have to make it to the test on time!" He cried, feeling rather lucky he hadn't been smacked yet. The girl didn't look it but she had a mean right hook. The first time he'd tried waking her up, he'd had a black eye for three days!  
"Not so fast!" She cried in her sleep, smacking the small boy away. "I have a trap card!"  
Syrus rubbed his head ruefully, beginning to wonder if it was worth his health to risk getting in arm's reach of her again.  
"I'll save you a seat but you gotta hurry!" He told her, running out the door.

On the way to class, he quized himself on the various species of trap cards. His eyes were shut tight in concentration, so he never saw the rock that tripped him up until he went sprawling in the dirt.  
"Ow." He muttered, fixing his glasses. Maybe opening his eyes would be a good idea.

Meanwhile Jay was repeatedly smacking Chummly over the head. "Use that out of shape brain before rummaging through my underwear next time!" She warned him, running out the door, feeling justice had been served.  
Frankly, no girl wanted to wake up to find a fat boy dumping their suit case all over the floor under the pretext of wondering wether girls wore boxers or briefs.  
Needless to say, Chummly was _never_ going to make her mad again.

Meanwhile, Jay was desperatly trying to make it to class on time. "Why does it have to be up hill!" She cried forlorningly as she struggled to get enough oxygen to her brain.  
On her way up, she passed an older woman struggling to push a broken down car up the same hill.  
"Be polite, or be on time?" She asked herself, looking off towards the school. "Eh, not like I've never been late before." She finally decided.

"Hey, let me give you a hand with that!" She said good naturedly, running behind the truck to help push it.  
"Oh your very kind." The woman thanked her. "You must be from the autoshop!"  
"Don't let the red jacket fool you, I'm just a student here!" Jay laughed. Jay did not giggle like a school girl, and if you said that she'd probably hit you, she laughed.

Back in professor Banner's classroom, Sy was wandering the realms of dream land. Jay walked over to her buddy and noticed gleefully that he was sleep talking about dueling.  
"Aw, how cute." She muttered, sneaking closer. "Oh Syrus!" She said in a sing song voice. "If you don't wake up, your going to flunk!"  
Syrus jerked awake like someone had hitched him up to a hundred watt circuit! "Jay!" He whined. "Don't say things like that!"  
Jay stifled her giggles and ran down to professor Banner's desk when he told her to come get her exam.

Alexis watched the slifer red girl with unease. 'She'd better be able to pass! We're fifteen minutes in already, she'll be lucky to finish!'  
She sighed and shook her head. Despite them both being girls and loving dueling, there wasn't much they had in common.  
Alexis was at the top of her class and enjoyed learning and shopping in equal measures.  
Where Jay slept through most classes, ate like it was going to be her last meal, and despised shopping for clothes. Jasmine and Mindy had been trying to think of ways to draw Jay to the school clothes shop for days now, but every time they got close, Jay would run away with surprising speed.  
Speed she apparently reserved for running away from shopping.

Bashton shook his head ruefully upon watching the girl gleefully torment her friend. 'She'd be a great duelist if only she applied herself. I still haven't figured out why she's even in slifer red. I even got to her written test scores, and they were enough to get her in ra yellow as well.'  
As he pondered the reasons for her dorm color, his mind wandered to when they had first met.  
He had asked who was better than he was, and she had answered. "Your looking at her! I'm Jay Yuki, future Queen of Games!"  
And from what he had seen thus far, she very well could be.  
Though, he still hoped she knew what she was doing.

Nearing the end of the class, Crowler could easily see both Syrus Truesdale and the mysterious Blue Jay Yuki napping away. They were leaning on eachother, sporting the other as a pillow.  
"You might be able to dream yourself through the written portion," He crooned quietly from the ajar door. "But when you get to the field test, it'll be a nightmare!"

Banner may have appeared as though he hadn't a care in the world, but deep, deep within he was quaking in terror. His greatest fear was to be trampled to death by crazed, card hungry students.  
As his young charges practically broke through the walls in their rush for the card shack, he quietly but carefully, snuck out the secret emergency back door.  
"It happens every year but gets no less terrifying." He surmized to his pet cat.

Crowler was happily inspecting his newest additions when the students barged into the shack at the same time. The counter girl turned to the new customers and suddenly wished she could turn invisible.  
"Sorry, you know the rules, first come first served." She told them sternly, sounding a lot braver than she felt.  
"That's right!" Crowler may have been gloating, but he was no fool. He was doubly glad for the long black cloak he wore, for he feared what might happen if the students saw just who had taken the cards. "And I was here first!" He snapped before running for the hills, far, far away from his rabid students.

Bashton felt no need for new cards to spoil one of his precious and numerous decks with, so he began to pack his things at his leisure.  
However upon seeing the dynamic dueling duo still fast asleep, he decided to do them a favor and wake them up.  
At first he tried gently shaking them, but when that didn't work, he tried the same approach Jay had earlier.  
"If you two don't wake up, you'll get no new cards and be kicked out for failing at both tests." He lied. Personally he had no idea wether or not they'd be kicked out, but it did the trick.

Syrus jumped so fast he pushed Jay out of her chair and onto the floor. "Oh no!" He cried, seeing the blank page on the desk. "I flunked didn't I?" He asked Bashton. Without waiting for an answer, a dark cloud formed over his depressed blue head.  
"You know Sy, if we were being graded on melodrama you'd ace it no prob." Jay yawned, not really caring about grades. Not like she couldn't be in blue if she wanted, but that would mean either good grades, or connections. There was already a big enough risk of being discovered without being in Obelisk dorm to add to it.

"Listen both of you, if you want any of the new rare cards you'd better run over to the card shack." Bashton advised the two red students. "Personally any new cards would over balance my deck, but you on the other hand may need all the help you can get."  
Syrus had risen his head in hope but promptly dropped it again, calling back his dark cloud.  
"Again, Sy, we gotta work on your self confidence." Jay sighed. "Bashton, your not helping in that aspect."  
"Oh," He said, eyeing the blue haired boy. "Sorry about that."

Two minutes later found Jay dragging Syrus by the hand to the card shack. "Make tracks Sy!" She ordered. "We gotta hurry and get in line!"  
She looked around her, vaugly wondering if she'd made a wrong turn. The card shack was completely empty, and of course, Syrus found this to be a bad sign.  
"Oh no!" He cried for the second time that day. "They must be out of rare cards!"  
Jay rolled her eyes before walking over to the counter.

"Hello, counter girl?" She greeted kindly. "Do you have any cards left?" The counter girl was mentally screaming in relief to see an actualy sane customer.  
"Sure we got some." She said, taking out the last pack and lying it on the counter for them to see. "Here ya go!" She said happily.  
"Some not one!" Syrus whined, eye balling the lone card pack with something close to panic. "I flunked my written test and now I'm sure to flunk the field test without any of those rare cards."

Jay looked at the card before picking it up and handing it to her buddy. "Hey don't sweat it Sy!" She told him. "Your a great duelist, your only problem is confidence! Take it from me when I say I think you'll do just fine!"  
Sy stared at the card in his hand in wonder before turning back to his best friend.  
"But, what about you?" He asked her. "You flunked too, don't you need to upgrade your deck?"  
"I'll be fine!" She assured him, waving him off.

The older woman from earlier had been listening to the whole exchange and smiled to herself as she walked out of the back room.  
"Well what do you know, if it isn't Auto-shop!" She greeted the girl affectionatly.  
"Do you know her Jay?" Syrus asked, noticing the woman.  
"Oh yeah!" Jay gasped, smiling brightly. "It was the carberator wasn't it?"  
"I remembered about you helping me out earlier, and well, I may have held back a card for you." The woman giggled conspiringly.

While they had been talking, Chazz had been fuming as his two flunkies explained about the mysterious stranger who had taken all the rare cards.  
"It doesn't matter." He said with conviction. "I can take down anybody, no matter what cards they have!"  
"Oh really?" Called a girlish voice. "What if I told you I wanted to give you all these?" He (I'm still not convinced he's male.) opened the flaps of his cloak to reveal the rare cards, every last one.  
"The rare cards!" Chazz gasped. What he'd said earlier was mostly a big bluff. There was one person he wasn't sure he could beat with his regular deck, someone he was sure he'd met before.

After Crowler explained what he wanted done, Chazz used the walk to the arena to think about a few things. Last night he had searched on the web to try and find a girl named Blue Jay Yuki.  
Thing is, he only got one match. The girl's name was Blue Kaiba, daughter of Kaiba corp's CEO and rising duel star. But that didn't make any sense since according to the latest magazine, Blue was on vacation in Hawaii after winning a small tournament.  
Funnily enough, he hadn't been able to find a decent picture of Blue from older than seven. Seemed every picture after that was blurred, too far away to get a clear shot, or something else had ruined it.  
He was starting to wonder if there was some small chance that he had dueled Seto Kaiba's daughter.  
Just as quickly as he thought that he shook the thought away. If she were his daughter, she would've been in obelisk blue, and her last name would be Kaiba, not Yuki!

Jay looked back and forth between her opponent and professor Crowler. She couldn't believe her luck! After having their duel interupted she was having a chance to finish it!  
"I get to duel an Obelisk?" She asked, making sure she heard right.  
"Well since your always going around bragging about being the future Queen of Games, I thought this might be more of a challenge for you." Crowler felt sick putting her and Queen of Games in the same sentence, but he needed to make sure she agreed to the duel.  
By all rights she could refuse to battle him and then his brilliant plan would be ruined!

Bashton was thinking along the same lines when he heard Jay cry she'd do it. 'That girl's got to be mad!' He thought, shocked. 'Well, she did beat doctor Crowler, so perhaps she can hold her own.'  
He still wasn't totally convinced though. After all, Chazz was one of the elite duelists in the school. Not to mention the fact that Chazz most likely had a rare card or two up his sleeve.  
Over all, Bashton didn't think much of Jay's chances at victory.

"Alright Chazz, let's finish what we started!" Jay called to the other end of the field. "Get your game on!" She drew the first card and was pleased to note it was her furry friend Kuriboh.  
She placed him in her hand before taking out another card.  
"I think this one will bring back some pretty nice memories." She said to him. "And I know he can't wait to get reaquanted with you!"  
She summoned Clay man in defense mode, as the crowd gasped.

"Well it's to bad he has to leave so soon." Chazz smirked at the curious expression on Jay's face. He silently thanked Crowler for the rare card before playing it.  
"I play Magical Mallet!" He cried. "This means I get a redo. I take all the cards I don't want in my hand, and put them back in my deck. Then I redraw!"  
He smirked even more when he drew Magical Mallet again. "But that's not all, because I had to reshuffle Magical Mallet to, and I redrew it! This baby comes in handy when I'm looking for this puppy!"

Jay had to restrain the scowl that desperatly wanted to dominate her face at this point. Not only did he have a rare card, but he was using it to full effect.  
"Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for attack mode!" Damn, and of course he had to summon a monster on top of that. "But that's not all, check out the magic of Frontline Maze! This lets me summon another level four or below monster this turn!"  
He smirked when he saw Jay's eyes widen. "So now I play W-wing catipult! But that's not all!" The two monsters rose into their air and merged. "Now say hello to BW Tiger Catipult!"  
Jay knew what was going to happen next, but that didn't make it any better.

"But I'm not done yet!" Chazz announced, to Sy's irritation.  
'Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century or the next?' Sy asked himself.  
"See, she has a special ability!" Chazz continued. "If I send one card to the graveyard, I can switch your monster to attack mode!"  
Jay watched with serious eyes as Clayman stood and took a battle stance. "So now let's see how low you can go after my Heat Seeking Missle Attack!"  
The catipult attacked, blowing up Clayman and lowering Jay's points down to 2800.

"Perhaps young Blue can't duel with the big boys after all." Crowler said smugly from his private seats with the head of the school.  
Down below Chazz finished his turn with a face down, to the relief of the entire crowd. He needed to learn how to talk less so that other people could duel. Seriously!

"Well it's about time!" Jay said esctatically. "Because I'm just getting warmed up! Speaking of, here's a guy who can really light a fuse! Elemental Hero Sparkman, why don't we start this bonfire? In defense mode!"  
The crowd began to whisper anxiously, wondering how Jay was going to possibly make a come back. "Then I'll throw down a face down and let you take over."

"Not much else she can do with Chazz's new rare cards." Bashton said ruefully. It was too bad, he'd been rooting for her. But the chances of her winning now were slim to none.  
"It's just not fair." Syrus said sadly, watching his friend from his seat high above.  
A few rows away Alexis was thinking along the same lines. 'How can Jay fight back when she doesn't know what to expect? It's a total miss-match!'

"Ready to call it a day Slifer Slime?" Chazz acted tough, but something was seriously bugging him now. That girl's attitude seemed startingly familiar. It was on the tip of his toungue but he couldn't place her.  
"Because X-head Cannon is! And thanks to Front Lines' magic, so is Z-metal Tank!"  
Jay's eyes widened as she realized what he was planning fully. 'Damn, he's thought this through!' She hated to admit it, even to herself, but he was good. 'I can't believe he has those cards!'

"Now I play my face down card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz announced, milking the attention he was getting for all it was worth. "In case you slept through that class too, that means I can call back a monster from my graveyard! And I choose, Y-dragon Head!"  
The entire crowd gasped. He had the whole dang enchillada!

"Now I combine them all to create XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Bashton was recalculating Jay's chances and wasn't exactly confident with her chances. Which by the way, were about zip and nada.  
"You know the saying, two heads are better than one?" Chazz asked retorically. "Well, I have to disagree. Especially when that one is the legendary VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

LC; Please don't kill me!  
Jay; You just get to the exciting part and put, 'to be continued?'  
Sy; They're gonna kill you.  
LC; NO! I'm too young to die!  
Chazz; Man! I was just about to wipe the floor with that slacker!  
LC; Who says you would've won?  
Chazz;...I can pay you a lot of money.  
LC;...DEAL!


	4. Chapter 4

LC; Okay! It's here!  
Angry Mob; *Puts away pitch forks and torches*  
LC; Chappie 4 of Blue Jay!  
Jay; About time!  
Sy; Yeah, I was getting bored!  
LC; Be quiet, you'll make the mob angry again!  
Angry Mob; *Reaches for pitchforks and torches*  
LC; Let's get on with it then, shall we!  
*Puts away pitch forks and torches*  
Disclaimer; Nope, Jay doesn't belong to me. I wish it did though, that'd be cool.

Chapter 4; Dueling the Shadows. Part 1!

"Makes your Sparkman look like a bunch of spark plugs huh?" Chazz taunted her mercilessly. "Or at least, it used to." Jay gasped in disbelief as Sparkman vanished before her eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Chazz said mockingly. "Did I forget to mention his special ability? Once per turn, he's allowed to remove one of your cards from play."  
Jay's face scrunched a little in concentration as she tried to think of a way to counter Chazz's dragon. "But wait, there's more! Just take a good look at his attack!"

"Not so fast Chazzie-boy!" Jay cried automatically. "Because I got a trap! A Hero Emerges!" Chazz was too busy thinking about the nickname to realize what that card did. However, when he got over the shock, he was almost thrown over in disbelief.  
"Now you have to pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to play it."  
"The far right!" Chazz chose instantly.  
Jay smirked and showed him the card. "So let's call out Chazzie's choice! The lovely Virstinitrix in defense mode!"

"Not so fast Little-girl-Blue!" Chazz cried. "Because thanks to my dragon's special power, I choose the mode of your monster. And guess what, I pick attack mode! Now it's not just her thats biting the dust, but your life points as well!"  
Chazz's dragon attacked, destroying Virstinitrix and lowering Jay's points down to 1000.

"Oh no Jay!" Sy cried despairingly. It was completely impossible! No way Jay could beat an Obelisk blue like Chazz! This test was rigged!

"AW!" Chazz crooned meanly. "What's wrong Blue-Bonnet, got a little test anxiety?" Jay growled at the use of the name Blue but quickly let it go. She couldn't afford to lose her cool for this spoiled little rich boy.  
"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Chazz assured her.  
"That's what you think, but the truth of the matter is, it's just barely begun." She vowed. Drawing her next card, she had a sudden flash back to when the nice lady in the shop had given her that rare card.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" She announced, much to the pleasure of the female populous. "Then I throw down this face down and end my turn."  
"That's it!" Sy demanded. "That's all she can do? All she's been doing is playing defense!" A few rows away Alexis was thinking much the same.  
"I sure hope poor Jay knows what she's doing." She thought sadly.

"All done?" Chazz challenged her. "Good, because I'm getting hungry and I like my Kuriboh well done! There's about to be a fried hairball on the field!" He announced conceitedly. "Slifer scum."  
"Sorry Chazzie, but the slifer bathroom is scarier than you!" Jay taunted him. "Trust me, I have to take a shower there." Seriously, the place was like a septic tank without the pleasant odor.  
"It's not my job to scare you." Chazz pointed out. Smirking, he pounted to his monster. "It's his. Dragon Catapult, attack that little hairball!"

"Oh no!" Syrus cried hopelessly. "Without that Kuriboh Jay's defenseless!" Down below, Jay took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I sacrifice two cards to activate the spell card, Transcending Wings!" A bright light flashed through the arena followed by the shrieks of the girls of the school as they saw what had taken place.  
"No, it can't be!" Chazz shouted angrily.  
"Oh, it be!" Jay assured him happily, giggling to herself. "Transcending Wings has evolved little Kuriboh into a level 10 monster! And by sacrificing himself, he negates your attack, and then sends it straight back to you as damage!"

"But don't take my word for it." She told him. "Chazz, meet my little friend. Say hello!" The Dragon Catapult was instantly destroyed by the resulting blast, dragging down Chazz's points all the way to 1000.  
"Lucky punk." Though he was obviously thinking of a much stronger word than punk.  
"Lucky?" Jay repeated, crossing her arms. "Nah, I just got a soft spot for little old ladies with trucks. Too bad I can't say the same for you. Sadly, with my turn coming and 1000 points apiece, all I need is the right monster."

The entire crowd was on the edge of their seats as Jay drew out her next card. With Jay's grin came the instantanous doom of Chazz.  
"Looks like lady luck is smiling on me!" Jay announced. "Because it looks like Avion gets to say bye-bye to you!" Summoning him to the field, she ordered an immediate attack.  
Chazz screamed in horror as his thousand points vanished right before his eyes.  
"Set, game, and match!" Jay announced. "That's game!"

The crowd cheered in glee! Syrus was cheering the loudest of them all. However, in the Teacher's box, Crowler was absolutely fuming.  
"HOW!" He demanded to no one in particular. "How could he lose with all those rare cards I gave him!"  
"Rare cards, what are you talking about?" Chancellor Shepard asked him suspiciously, hiding a smile.  
"Ah, nothing." Crowler said defeatedly, turning to leave. "I have some tests to grade."  
Chancellor allowed himself a chuckle as he looked down at the hyperactive crowd beneath.

"Jay Yuki, congratulations on your inspiring victory." Chancellor announced over the intercom. "Never before has a Slifer red student ever gone up against an Obelisk Blue. Your victory over outstanding odds is truly inspiring. It is with great pleasure I announce your asscencion to Ra yellow dorm."  
Syrus and Bastion both ran down to congratulate her.  
Syrus immediatly pounced on his young friend, embracing her in a bone crushing hug. He was rather strong for someone who barely reached over her waist.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion told her, sticking out his arm. Jay shook it happily, unaware of Sy's suddenly demure mood.  
'I always knew Jay wouldn't be a Slifer for long.' He thought bitter-sweetly. 'I hate to see her go but I know it's for the best. Hopefully we can still be friends.' He thought as he watched Jay flashing victory signs to the whole school, who all seemed to be still cheering and looked to never quit.

Later that day in the Slifer dorm, Chummly was trying to figure out a way to get a new roommate.  
"How's this, no one named Chazz, rare cards a plus?" Chummly asked curiously, looking over his drawing. "If your not going to do anything worth while why don't you make me some grilled cheese sandwhiches?"  
"I just wished she'd have come to say good-bye." He sighed sadly, laying his head on his arms on the desk.  
The door suddenly opened to reveal a still-in-red Jay.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She greeted cheerfully. Syrus gasped, trying to get his voice to work. He was amazed that she was still here and still in red.  
"Jay, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be moving in to the Ra dorms?"  
"I thought I'd come by to say congrats on the pass." She said cooly, leaning against the doorframe. "Plus, in case you've forgotten, I _live here_!" She finished.

"Sure Ra's nice and all, but without my best bud it's just not home." She said cooly, her hands on her hips. Overcome by his emotions, Syrus rushed up and gave Jay another big hug, tears streaming down his face.  
"Sy!" Jay whined cutely. "Your staining my uniform!"  
"Wah!" Sy cried. "I thought I'd lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!"  
"Sy! Enough with the tears!" Jay said, trying to pry him off and wondering where she'd put that crowbar.  
"Please Jay just a few more hugs!" Sy pleaded.  
"It's not the hugs it's the waterworks!" She argued, grinning despite the tears soaking through her clothes at a fast rate.

Late that night, the trio sat in the cafeteria, sharing scary stories over a single candle and a deck of cards. It was Syrus' turn, and he was just getting to the really exciting part.  
He told of how he'd gone into a cave and been lured to the bank of an underground lake. A lake where a rare card lay undisturbed, just beneath the surface.  
Reaching for the card from the shore, he was completely unaware of the encroaching danger. Not until a horrid black limb flew out of the water and began to drag him inside.

"No, not the water!" Jay felt herself jump slightly from the sudden intensity of his voice. Seemed she wasn't the only one since Chummly had jumped all the way to the opposite side of the room.  
"Yeah right Sy, only you would be afraid of water!" Chummly laughed, trying to regain his self respect. "That isn't scary!"  
"Alright Jay, it's your turn." Syrus pointed out dissappointedly. He had really wanted to scare everyone.  
Jay picked a card and immediatly groaned in dissappointment. It was such a weak monster! She hardly got to scare them at all!  
"So tell us your story." Chummly prompted bravely, no way he'd get scared from a level 1 story!

"Well, it's more of a memory." She said hesitantly, watching as both her friends leaned forward eagerly. "You see, when I was a little kid, sometimes I would hear voices in the middle of the night. But I didn't recognize them. It sounded almost like they were speaking another language." Chummly and Syrus both gulped at the creey beginning. "It always came from my play room, but when I opened the door, no one was there. Not a single human being, nothing, but my cards." She paused, leaning into the candle light, emphasizing her features. "But the strange thing is, I always made sure my cards were put away. But when I walked in the room every night, my cards would be strewn all over the floor in neat little rows."

"I always gathered them up and put them back on my little table." She continued, watching her friends' eyes grow wider. "And I always went straight back to sleep. But lately, I've been hearing those voices again. Voices speaking in some language I didn't know I knew."  
Jay blinked when she realized Chummly had moved to the opposite wall again. She hadn't meant it to be that scary. It was only a memory anyway. It wasn't that bad, probably nothing in fact.

"Are you kids telling scary stories? May I join in?" Everyone nearly had a heart attack as proffessor Banner apeared out of nowhere behind them.  
"I think you already did." Jay gasped, trying to calm her beating heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"My, my, I didn't mean to." He said worredly.  
"Relax, getting scared is the point of these stories!" Jay assured him offhandly.

Banner drew a card from the deck and was pleasantly surprised to have picked a level ten monster. He had just the story to tell too.  
"Well, let's see." He had to tell it in a way that would make little Jay want to go there, so he had to be careful. "Have you ever heard of the abandond dorm?"  
"Abandond dorm?" Jay repeated, mystified. "Yes, deep in the forest." Banner continued in a slightly creepier voice. "It was condemned though. Because numerous students went missing."

"It is said that they went missing playing shadow games with mellenium items." Jay's eyes sparkled as she thought about the amazing power and thrill from a duel like that.  
"But shadow games aren't real." Syrus argued half heartedly, trying to make himself feel better.  
"Sy, it's the mystery of the thing, not the means for the game." Jay berated him. "Besides, real or not, the students vanished! I bet they had an awesome duel before they went though."

As soon as proffessor Banner left, Jay turned a mischevous smile to her pals. "Guys, we're going there, tommorrow night!"  
"What!" Chummly demanded. "We don't even know where this dorm is!"  
"Actually, I got lost in the woods once and saw this creepy old building." Syrus said nervously, not liking where this was going.  
"Then tommorrow you'll lead us there!" She said determinedly.  
"What!" Chummly and Syrus gasped.

Just outside, Crowler giggled to himself and ran off to make a few phone calls. If little Blue wanted an adventure, he'd give her one. If she wanted a horror story, he was more than happy to oblige.  
He was going to call in someone who never lost. A man he'd heard about from someone when he was on the mainland during the exams. Now all he had to do was get in touch with him and 'convince' him to scare Jay out of school!

Later that night, he waited on the pier for his guest to arrive. This man was one of the best, no way little Blue-bird could defeat someone from the major leagues! It was all a matter of time before she dropped out of school!  
A fog rolled in, harolding the arrival of a large cruisor. Down the gangplank walked a cloaked man in a mask. He stopped a few feet from Crowler, his face an emotionless mask.

"I presume your the man I hired." Crowler said formally. "Your being payed to scare away a certain student. A young lady by the name of Blue Jay Yuki."  
"I've never turned my back to a challenge before." The man stated. After a quick test to see if it was true, Crowler had to admit the man was good. Great even. "I just won't scare the girl, I'll lock away her soul forever in the shadow realm!"  
Crowler watched smuggly as the man seemed to vanish before his eyes.  
"Alright, if you insist." He sighed happily, thinking about how much better the academy would be after she left.

Back in her dorm, Jay felt chills race up her spine as she stepped out of the Slifer showers. Shrugging it off, she walked in her pj's back to her room where her friends were waiting.  
Completely unaware that she was, at that moment, being watched. That her very future rested in the turn of a card.

The next night, Jay, Chummly, and Syrus were walking through the forest, trying to find the lost dorm. Or, really they were arguing about wether or not they were lost.  
"Really we just found a lot of places where it's not." Jay said, not letting the damp forest dim her mood. Then again, it was a rare thing to see her depressed or disheartened.  
"We've been looking for places it's not all night!" Chummly complained. He was tired, hungry, and his feet hurt from all the walking! It couldn't be easy carrying his weight around for so long.

"Come on guys, think about the amazing things we could find inside the-" Jay stopped aruptly as she layed eyes on the very thing they had been searching for all night.  
"Whoa." Just whoa. The building was old and decaying, it seemed to be falling apart before their very eyes. The paint had dimmed to a light grey. The gates were held closed with chains, with warning and condemned signs hanging all over them.

Jay glanced down and happened upon a single red rose. Walking closer, she bent to get a closer look at it. Something seemed eirie about this place. Maybe it really was haunted.  
Wondering what she'd find inside, she turned to her two friends.  
"What are we waiting for?" She asked them, unaware of the figure stepping out of the shadows of the trees.

"What are you guys doing here?" The whole gang jumped a mile before landing in a group hug, staring at Alexis. Who, by the way, had just entered the light.  
"We could ask you the same thing." Jay said. "If, you know, you hadn't thrown us into cardiac arrest!"  
"Sorry." She didn't sound sorry though. "But what are you doing here?"

"We're looking into the story about missing students." Jay explained, miraculously untangling herself from her friends' death grips. "Do you know if it's true or not?"  
"Yes I do." Alexis said mournfully. "Because one of the missing students, was my brother."  
Jay instantly regretted saying anything. It must be hard, losing your brother like that. She didn't know how she would react to that. Alexis must have really looked up to him. (She does not know Atticus yet)(Poor, naive, girl)

"If you go in there there's a chance you'll dissappear too." Alexis pointed out grumpily, thinking of her poor brother. (Does she not remember her brother? Seriously.)  
Despite her urgings for the gang to leave the dorm alone, Jay managed to convince her friends to go in with her. There was no way she'd be able to sleep after leaving behind such a huge mystery! Besides, she'd come here for the thrills. May as well start here!

Inside the empty dorm, Jay led her friends through the reception hall. It had once been a place of granduer. Most likely an Obelisk dorm by the looks of these weird art works. No way Slifer would have something like this.  
On the walls were these intricate hyrogliphics. Like the kind in ancient Egypt or mueseums. Jay knew how to read them though. Her father had long ago insisted on teaching it to her. "As a precaution" He had said. Now she was grateful.

"Wow, this place is creepy." Syrus moaned, looking at the weird pictures. He didn't like being here. He wanted to be back in his nice, safe, unabandond dorm room right now.  
"These depict the seven millenium items." Jay informed them, going over the pictures slowly with her flashlight. "The ring, the key, the scales, the necklace, the rod, the eye, and the most powerful, the puzzle."  
Syrus and Chummly looked over the same pictures in awe. They didn't know how Jay knew that, but it was majorly cool.  
"Wait! There's a millenium EYE!" Until Syrus ruined it.

LC; The end!  
Syrus; What! But that's only four chapters!  
LC; I meant the end of this chapter!  
Jay; Yeah Sy, I've never read a four chapter book before.  
LC; Have you ever even gotten to the fourth chapter in a book?  
Jay;...  
LC; That's what I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

LC; Okay! Here's chappie five of Blue Jay!

Jay; Why do you insist on making me a girl?

LC; Because I want more girl stars. That and it's funny.

Sy; Your just an evil girl aren't you?

LC; NO!

Sy; What are you then?

LC; I'm an evil _woman!_

Both; *Face fault*

LC; Get your game on!

Disclaimer; I do not own GX! Just some very embarrassing photos of the cast with which to black mail them…. …. … Just kidding…. …. ….Mostly.

Chapter 5; Dueling with the Shadows Part 2

They slowly climbed the stairs and began walking down the long corridor. Each was silently ticking down the time remaining until something gruesome appeared like in the movies.  
Even seemingly fearless Jay had to be shaking in her skirt.

"You know, if we could wire some electricity and brought some throw rugs, we could totally move in here!" Okay, maybe not Jay, but the others were scared.

"Jay can't you be serious?" Syrus asked his frankly daunting friend. He really needed to get some normal friends. Friends who did not worship grilled cheese or punched people in their sleep.  
That would be nice.

A scream echoed throughout the entire dorm, chilling our young heroine's blood. They all ran for the stairs, knowing instinctively that the scream could only belong to one girl.

"Alexis!" Jay called upon entering the entrance hall again. She aimed her flashlight down, in search for her friend, only to find something much more disturbing.  
Lying abandoned on the ground was a face down card. They ran down the stairs quickly, taking them two at a time. Jay flipped over the card and gasped in recognition.  
This was Cyber Ballerina, Alexis' card.

"M-Maybe she dropped it?" Chummly suggested weakly, not wanting to run into whatever had caused the blue dorm girl to cry out in such a way.

"I don't think so." Jay said gravely, pointing down a mine shaft. What a mine shaft was doing in an old dorm, she didn't know. She did know however, that Alexis was at the end of that gloomy tunnel.  
It wasn't going to be a cheerful walk through the park. Maybe she should've taken her father up on that offer for a private scholarship to a nice private school.

Chummly nervously chewed his fingernails, a habit he was unaware of, as they traversed the dark cavern. It seemed like an endless hole. If the entrance caved in they would be stuck there and starve to death!  
He shook his head as he tossed that thought away. If he thought like that he would panic and his friends would think he was a coward.

Syrus wished he was in his nice warm bed. Where nasty spiders the size of baseball mitts weren't staring at him and creepy millennium eyes did not haunt his dreams.  
Instead he was walking down a tunnel from his nightmares with a crazy, duel loving girl and a cowardly blob of grilled cheese on legs. Tonight was just getting better and better for his fragile courage.

Jay could almost smell a duel in the air. She didn't know how or why, but she'd always been able to sense when a duel was about to go down.  
It was like she really did have a sixth sense for the little plastic cards. And as she walked down the tunnel, flashlight in hand, she could feel her hand twitching closer to the little pouch where her deck was hidden.

They reached the light at the end of the tunnel faster than expected. They entered into a large cave, with hieroglyphics depicting the millennium items.  
On the opposite side of the entrance, was a blue casket. Inside, looking as though she were merely sleeping lay Alexis.

"Alexis!" They stepped in, before immediately halting as a fog rolled into the room. A sinister chuckle filled the air and chills raced up and down their spines.  
Out of the smoke, a large figure wearing a dark cloak and silver face mask stood. He smiled sadistically as they froze at the sight of him.

"Ah, you must be young Blue Jay Yuki." He pointed out, not giving his own name.

"I don't know who you are buddy, but let my friend go!" Jay screamed at him. "And my name's Jay! Not Blue!" She added angrily. Why did people insist on calling her a color? It wasn't even a name!

"If you want your friend back, you will have to face me in a shadow duel." The man informed her, without giving his name.

"Look dude, I never back down from a duel, but shadow duels don't exist!" Jay argued. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Chummly pulled a duel disk from his bag.

"The others believed that as well, even young Alexis." The man told them mysteriously. "But as you can see, with her soul lost to the shadow realm, she is nothing but an empty shell. Don't worry though, you'll soon join her."

Jay happily accepted the duel disk from her obese friend and walked a little ways into the room. She stared straight into the slits of his eyes and grinned.

"Get your game on!" She challenged. They faced each other with duel disks switched on. 'Don't worry Alexis, I'll get you out of here.' Jay mentally swore.

"I summon Infernal Queen Arch Fiend in attack mode!" He announced dramatically. "And she gives every other Arch Fiend monster on my side a thousand point boost as well!"  
Jay smirked as she smelled the scent of a rookie mistake.

"Yeah, I know about the Arch Fiend ilk, I also know to keep that one on your field you have to give up life points!" She said triumphantly. All she had to do was outlast the guy and they were scot free. No problem at all.

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong, because by activating the spell card Pandemonium, I not only change the scenery, but also the rules." He gloated, underestimating his opponent. Which in hindsight was not a smart thing to do, not that he knew it yet.

"Now if one of my monsters are destroyed outside of battle, another Arch Fiend comes straight to my hand." He announced with a smug look. The group watched as strange bone pillars appeared due to the simulation of the disks.  
Syrus and Chummly called out brief warnings to their friend. They could only hope Jay wasn't in over her head.  
Without any warning, a giant hand popped up from the ground and grabbed Alexis' casket, dragging it out of sight.

"No fair!" "Cheater!" Both Chummly and Sy yelled at the top of their lungs. They froze instantly as the man's gaze turned to them.

"If you keep pestering me the same will happen to you." He warned them fairly. He so enjoyed watching his victims squirm before they realized they had no chance of victory at all.

"Keep my buds out of this!" Jay warned him in turn, worried for her friends' well-being. "It's my draw!"  
She didn't have any cards to go against 1900 points of Arch Queen, but she did have a strategy of sorts up her sleeve.

"Elemental Avion, we're waiting on you!" She called, activating her personal favorite. "Then I'll lay a couple face downs and call it a night."  
The man sniggered at the pathetic attempts at a defense before going on to his turn.

"I summon Terra King Arch Fiend in attack mode!" He cried, calling out a whopping 2000 point monster. "And thanks to Infernal Queen's ability, he shall become an even more fiendish opponent!" He laughed maniacally as he watched the point-o-meter go up by a thousand.

"Dude, you like the word fiend way too much." Jay muttered, shaking her head at the overly dramatic display. "Seriously, drama queens much? Or is that drag queen?"

"Let's see you laughing after this! Terra King, use Locust Barrage against her Avion!" The man growled in anger and embarrassment.

"Not so fast you flea infested worm, you forgot about my face down card!" Jay yelled in retaliation. "Mirror Gate allows me to switch our monsters so it looks like your King is gonna go AWOL!"  
She was momentarily perturbed by the man's smirk however.

"Did you really think I'd run straight into your trap?" He asked her mockingly. "Because my Terra King has a special ability! The trap's effectiveness if decided by way of chance!"  
Six numbered balls flew from the lava pit in the center of the room to hover above his outstretched hand.

"If it lands on either a 2 or a 5 then your trap is destroyed and my King will end up destroying your monster." He informed her gravely, assured of his own victory. "Let's see who lady luck favors this find evening."  
The balls burst into flame, and as the flame moved, everyone stared in a kind of hibernate horror as the flame crawled to a stop on the number 2.

"Now my fiendish friend, finish off her monster!" The nameless player ordered, eager to finish this and get something to eat. His monster loomed above Avion as the locusts proceeded to destroy him, causing Jay to take 2000 points of damage as a result.

"Well, that kind of sucks." She said ruefully. "But you know what they say, there's a bright side to everything! Mine being that it activated my other face down!"  
She explained Hero Signal's affects and called out Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode.

"Ah, but your Clayman won't be able to defend you from this." The masked man pointed out, holding up his millennium item. A bright light flooded the arena and Jay found even though she wanted to shield her eyes, she could not move her arm to do so.  
When the light faded, they found the room flooded with a dark fog that seemed to suck all the oxygen out of the large room.

"Treasure the numbness for it will not last." The man told them, warming up to his big monologue. Jay's eyes began to grow heavy and she had the sneaking suspicion it was because the man was starting to sound like a lecture loving teacher.

"Blah, blah blah!" Jay finally cried, tired of the lecture and not wishing to fall asleep during a duel. "Who cares, we have black out curtains in our dorm so we can sleep in later! What do you take me for, a whiny brat who's afraid of the dark!" She raged, much more energetically.

Even though her arm was partly missing and her feet were somehow glued to the pavement, Jay couldn't help but feel keyed up for the duel.  
She did love a good challenge and at the moment, that is what she was getting. Sure, she was doing this to get her friend out of trouble, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the duel as long as it lasted right?  
While the man cautiously wondered why she was grinning, Jay drew her next card.

"Now I'll use the spell card Pot Of Greed to draw two new cards!" She announced quickly, loving the feel of the duel. "Then I'll fuse my Sparkman with my Clayman on the field to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The titan appeared with a looming 2400 points as he roared his defiance to the world.

"Now I'll use his special ability, which allows him to destroy any monster who's original attack points are lower than his!" She said announcing her creation's attack on the Terra King.

"Sorry, but I think I'll activate Terra King's special ability myself." The man told her, faking apology. The six balls glowed in the fire's light as it traveled down the row.  
Despite her friend's belief that luck could not possibly be that bad, the flame landed swiftly on the number 5.

"My, my, my, you must really have some rotten luck." The man commented as her monster was destroyed by its own attack.

Chummly and Sy could only look on as spectators as their hope began to seep away like the oxygen into the fog. They had come to save Alexis, but now it looked like they may be unable to save themselves.  
Things were not looking wonderfully licious at the moment.

CONTINUE ON TO NEXT EPISODE!

"This duel is over. My Arch Fiends will finish off your life points and my millennium item will finish off your soul!" The man declared boldly, uncaring of the glare heralded his way from the three young students.

"All I hear is more talk, let's get back to dueling. Now I'll use Mirage of Nightmares and lay down to face downs before calling it quits for now." She said determinedly. She watched as the man's smirk remained unmoving as he drew his next card.

"It won't matter as you won't be around long enough to use those cards." He pointed out to her. "Soon yours and young Alexis' soul shall be mine." He laughed like he'd been told the funniest sadistic joke in the world.

"Hold your horses there cowboy, Mirage allows me to draw cards until I have four in my hand!" Jay was quick to point out, already in the midst of drawing out some new cards.

"Four or four billion, it won't matter." The man claimed haughtily. "Because you'll never stand up to my Terra King's Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Ugh, talk about butterflies in your stomach." Jay grimaced, suddenly feeling queasy and unsure if it was the fact half her stomach had vanished or the bugs themselves.

"I'm sorry to say but that won't work once I play Mirror Force which destroys all monsters in attack mode!" Jay kept up the heat, riding up the temperature.

"No, my monsters, how dare you!" The man cried, forlorn by his loss. He was practically frothing at the mouth in his anger at the seemingly innocent little she-devil.

"How?" The girl repeated sarcastically. "Cause I'm daring!" She grinned in triumph as the bugs turned to attack the two Arch Fiend creatures.  
Flashing a victory sign over her shoulder to her two friends, she began planning out the next move.

"Well then, let's see how you handle Desrook Arch Fiend's special affect, which resurrects my Terra King from the grave yard!" He flourished the card in his hand for her to see clearly. "All I have to do is sacrifice this card in exchange."

"Him again?" Jay groaned unnecessarily. She really hated it when cards she destroyed came back to haunt her. If you were destroyed, that meant you were supposed to stay destroyed. That was just how the world was meant to work after all.  
She looked on in growing dread as the Terra King came back but with a mere 2000 attack points. That was still 2000 attack points far too many in her opinion.

"Now I activate the special affect of the spell card Pandemonium." He should really consider a career in acting, he'd be a hit. "This allows me to draw another Arch Fiend monster if one is ever sent to the graveyard, so long as it is not as powerful. But then again my Terra King is packing more than enough ammo to take you out of the race."

"Not so fast, I activate Emergency Provisions! This means I get a life point boost by sacrificing a spell card." Jay quickly burst in, before the impending attack could reach her. "So good bye Mirage and hello thousand point boost!"  
In the nick of time her points rose to 3000 before the storm could take her out of the game.

"When will this storm let up?" Sy wondered aloud as he watched the man claim most of Jay's arm after losing most of her life points.  
Things were not looking good, and at the rate they were going, they'd not only lose Alexis, but Jay too! As much as he thought Jay didn't act like other girls, he still thought she was his best friend. He could never survive school without her relaxed personality to stop him from having a nervous brake down.

"Guess I better make this turn count." Jay muttered, drawing a new card at the start of her turn. "So now I'll use the Warrior Returning Alive spell card to bring back everybody's favorite Avion and fuse him with Virstinitrix using Polymerization to create Elemental Hero Flaming Wing Man!"  
At a nice 2100 attack point level, the gallant monster took his place in front of his young wielder, ready to do battle.

"Now Infernal Rage!" Jay smirked happily as her monster destroyed her opponent's creature with no trouble. "Oh, and did I mention his super power?" She asked innocently, hand on her hip. "Yeah, your monster isn't the only one hurting, you are too!"

The mysterious duelist cried out in fear, shock, and pain as Flaming Wing Man brought him the first damage he'd received since the start of the duel.  
With his life points lowered to 1900 he was fairing only slightly better than Jay herself. Somehow though, he felt that would not last for much longer. This feeling was only reinforced as pieces of his own body decided to randomly vanish.

"It does not matter for I have another Desrook Arch Fiend to send away to bring my Terra King Arch Fiend back to the field." He roared, already having performed the move and watching the girl for her reaction, which he enjoyed.

"Dude, he's like some pimple that won't go away." She mumbled, feeling the fatigue of no sleep and walking through the forest all night long.  
"I need to get rid of him, but first it won't hurt to protect myself with Dark Catapulter!" She performed the action quickly, wondering how she was going to be able to win against this guy. He was good, that much she had to admit, if nothing else.

"Very well, if that's all, I have something to show you." He said well naturedly. "For I now sacrifice my Terra King in order to summon the Skull Arch Fiend of Lightning!"  
The creature burst forth in a flash of light, momentarily blinding everyone in the vicinity. With 2300 thousand points, it was certainly nothing to sniff at. Something Jay learned firsthand as her Flaming Wing Man was electrocuted with no trouble and her points fell to 600.

Her eyes were drawn to the item in the nameless man's hand once more as she felt even more of her soul being worn away by the dark shadows at the edge of her vision.  
'At this rate, I'm not sure I can win anymore.' She thought dismally, feeling her legs shake with the effort to keep her on her high heeled feet.  
Suddenly she lost the remaining strength in her legs and her knees buckled beneath her. She was panting hard and barely able to stop herself from becoming romantically acquainted with the dirt floor.

A strange sound, similar to a kitten's mew, began to permeate her mind. She looked up to see a bright light shining around her.  
"Kuriboh, is that you buddy?" She asked quietly, curious about her ever timely friend. "Can you dim your light a little?" She asked, bringing up an arm to shield her fragile eyes. "You're going to hypnotize me before you help me at this-"She gasped.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, in the real world everyone present jumped as the young teenager jumped to her feet with her eyes shining as she always did when she figured something out.

"Finally I know the secret to this shadow scam!" She boasted, drawing her next card. "So let's get a move on! I think I'll use Dark Catapulter's special ability which lets me take one card from the graveyard for every turn it's been in defense mode!" She didn't stop there though. "And for every card removed, I am allowed to take one spell or trap card out of play!"

"So now I'll bring back Avion and destroy your Pandemonium card!" Dark Catapulter sent a laser blast at the man's duel disk, and the card began to fade from the hologram projector.

"It doesn't matter so long as I wield this!" The man held up his item.  
"Be careful what you wish for!" Jay warned him, throwing her Avion card with all her might. The card buried itself half into the item and the light from before flashed all around the room, making everyone avert their eyes.

"Jay, your body's back!" Syrus called out, overjoyed to see his friend in one piece again.

"It was never gone Sy." Jay told him assuring. "This guy's just some out of work carnie! All this duel was is a bunch of smoke and mirrors, hypnotism, to make us think our soul's were up for grabs."

"No, you're wrong!" The man heavily protested. "My millennium pendant is real!" He held up the crack paper machete as though it could protect him from her accusations.

"All you just did with that big mouth of yours was proving yourself wrong!" Jay snarled back at him. "If you knew anything about Egypt, where those bad boys come from, you'd know what you're holding is called the millennium puzzle!"  
She seriously got insulted when people messed up ancient Egyptian facts. That was just one of her little quirks, she supposed.

"I'm getting out of here!" The man declared, throwing a smoke bomb at the ground to cover his retreat.  
"And it's not a retreat; I'm merely advancing in another direction!" He called over his shoulder vainly.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Jay cried, determined to get her friend back. "You are not leaving until we get Alexis back!"  
As she ran across the room, the snake statues began to glow and a sign appeared along the floor. The symbol caused both the masked man and Jay to halt them.

"Sweet trick, how'd you do it?" Jay asked curiously, praising his work despite the hostage attempt just a moment before.  
"I didn't." The man despaired, wondering if underground away from anyone that could help was such a bright idea after all. Why couldn't he have dueled the girl in the nice safe arena back at the academy like he had originally intended?

A foul wind began to pick up, and as the two screamed in fear, they were drawn into a dark vortex, away from anyone who could possibly aid them.  
They reappeared in a room apparently made entirely of smoke. Jay looked around in a sort of daze until she heard the man blubbering to himself about grey creatures. Jay nearly met up with her dinner as she saw a bunch of disgusting little monsters attacking them both.

"Ew, ew, ew!" She cried, trying to keep from touching them. Although she would forever deny it, she did not like gross little monsters that looked like they were made of snot.  
She felt something in her deck trying to break free and was gifted with a 3-D sight of her Winged Kuriboh.

"As cool as it is to meet you face to face buddy, I think we're in a bit of trouble." Jay said, still trying to not touch the little creatures. She sighed in relief as Kuriboh managed to drive them all back.  
"Too bad that guy doesn't have a pal like you." She said, watching as the man was swallowed by the creatures.  
She felt bad about not helping but really did not want to touch those little snot monsters.

That was when the man's eyes began to glow red. Refusing to believe that this was similar to the bedtime stories her parents used to tell her, she tried to find a rational explanation that would not give her a heart attack.

"Nice red contacts." She complimented him weakly. "You really went above and beyond for this thing huh?" Somehow though, she knew red contacts were not going to cut it.  
Despite the feeling she was getting from the pit of her stomach, this time Jay decided her head was the better of the two.  
After all, there was no such thing as the shadow realm. It was just an old fairy tale her dad used to tell her to scare her.

!  
LC; Wow, I am stoked about this chapter!  
Sy; You frighten me sometimes.  
Chummly; Her, how come me and Sy don't have many speaking roles?  
LC; Because your supporting characters and Jay is awesome.  
Jay; She makes some sense you know.  
LC; See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

LC; Okay, Blue Jay is underway!

Jay; That had three rhymes in one sentence.

Sy; Wow. Do you plan that?

LC; Actually no, that's not the direction I wanted to go.

Sy; You did it again!

LC; Stop yelling or I'll my violent urges will be compelling!

Jay; Even when she's threatening her rhymes aren't lessening.

Sy; Not you too!

Jay; What can I say, the rhymes pay.

LC; On to my brilliance!

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh GX but I want to so badly! Hold up, my birthday is coming up in half a month. Maybe if I wish hard enough on the candles I'll get all the animes on my wish list!

Chapter 6; Confidence Issues?

"Jay Yuki, the shadows play for a soul. Only one shall survive this match." His voice no longer embellished by his own theatrics, it seemed a lot more threatening.  
Jay could feel the hairs on her neck standing straight up and a cold sweat fell down the side of her face. She could deny it all she wanted to, but she knew deep in the darkest corners of her mind, that this was real.

"Fine, we'll continue the match then." Personally she thought keeping the quiver out of her voice a good accomplishment. "I'll play Monster Reincarnation which lets me discard one card from my hand to bring Sparkman back from the grave!"  
She had to play this carefully. Though she doubted later she would admit it, she knew her very soul was truly on the line. She didn't want to know what it was like to be a vegetable thank you.

"And remember, without Pandemonium you give out five hundred points whenever you have an Arch Fiend out in the open!" She continued fiercely, eager for any advantages she could gain at this point.  
She watched in morbid fascination as a dark smog seemed to roll out of his mouth and he gave a monotonous shriek.

"Five hundred life points is a small price to pay for your soul." The possessed man declared. "Now Skull Arch Fiend attack!" Her Catapulter never stood a chance as he was blown straight off the field and out of sight.

"Now I place one card face down and summon Desrook Arch Fiend to end my turn." He announced gravely. Jay knew she'd have trouble falling asleep tonight.  
She needed an edge and she needed it now! Feeling the darkness around her weigh down her fingers she drew a card and had to stop herself from sighing in relief.

"They say a good defense is a good offence and with this baby I can have both." She muttered thankfully. Her deck never let her down, not in the direst circumstances!

"Alright Sparkman, I'm switching you attack mode and arming you with the spell Spark Blaster!" After checking her opponent to see the effect this had and being mildly disappointed at finding none, she continued. "This lets me change the mode of three monsters and I already have those three in mind!"

"But I'm not going to use it yet, first Sparkman's going to send your Desrook a one way trip straight to the grave!" Her monster quickly shot his Static Shockwave at the opposing monster thus lowering the mysterious assailant's life points to a mere nine hundred.  
If she could just hold out a little longer she could win the match and be back at the dorm in time for breakfast!

"But he won't be using the blaster on any of your goons, he'll be using it on himself!" This was a key role in her strategy and she could only hope he wouldn't see through it in time. It all depended on the next few rounds.

"So you take a shot at my life points then like a coward back off to protect your own." He observed, almost as though talking about something as mundane as the weather.

"Now I use my face down the trap card Battle Scarred! With it, my five hundred point drain not only affects me, but you as well!" Even as he spoke their points lowered, his to 400 and hers to 100.  
She would not last the next turn. It all came down to this.  
She could only hope that she was good enough to make it out of there alive.

Kuriboh quickly deterred the snot monsters that had begun to creep on the apparent losing party. Nodding her thanks to the brown hairball she turned back to her opponent.

"Now I lay one face down and play Double Spell which allows me to sacrifice one spell card in order to use on from your grave! And I have just the one in mind!" He would have looked less gruesome if he would only smile, at this point, she no longer cared if it would be a smug smirk.  
The whole emotionless mask thing was getting on her last nerve fast.

"I choose Emergency Provisions and give up one useless card to gain 1000 life points!" It all seemed said and done and the fat lady was beginning to hum a few bars.  
It all came down to what she drew and if it wasn't the card she needed this duel was as good as over. She had no other options.  
She drew her card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubble Man in attack mode! But I don't want to burst his bubble, so I'm still allowed to summon another monster! But it doesn't end there, since he's the only one on my field, I get to draw two more cards!" Please let this work!

"What do you know, I drew his favorite, Bubble Shuffle!" Jay announced, holding the card to light as she played out the moves in her head.

"I hope you know the two step, because not only can I switch both monsters into defense mode, but I can also sacrifice Bubble Man to summon another monster!" She said as adrenaline began pouring through her veins.

"If my Skull Arch Fiend ability allows you to use that spell card." The man reminded her, the flaming balls of numerical doom floating next to his outstretched hand. "If it lands on a 1, 6, or 3 then your spell does not activate." She needed a lucky spin.

"Come on baby mama needs a ticket home!" She whispered to her furry friend. The flame spun around and around, where it would stop no one knew.  
It began to slow on six and for a dreadful moment paused on one, then with enough power to get to the two it sealed their fate.

"About time I caught a break, so let's not waste any more time!" She watched as the monsters knelt in their defensive position before her Bubble Man went out with a shining light.

"Now say hello to Elemental Hero Blade Edge! I know what you're thinking, man is he sharp, and you're right!" She went on for the full spiel. "You see, when he attacks, all left over attack points go straight to your life points! Now Blade Edge, show us how you got your name! Let's Slice and Dice this old bag of bones!"

Her monster leapt forward with an almost tangible blood lust as he shredded the skeleton and the masked man's life points in one fell swoop.  
Even as he begged for mercy from the snot monsters Jay was looking for any way out. She wanted to go home to where things made sense again! Jay turned as Kuriboh made that same mewing sound and saw he had found a shaft of light piercing through the dark. Desperately hoping it was an exit the two dived for it.  
Jay was never so happy to see her friends again.

"Jay what happened in there?" Syrus questioned her. All he and Chummly had been able to do was watch the giant shadow orb as lightning flashed around them, unable to see or even hear what was being said inside.

"I kicked butt is what happened!" Jay said victoriously as she smoothed out her skirt. "Amazing special affects!" She muttered in awe as the orb shrunk and lightning flashed all around them and wind whipped at her hair.

"I'd give half my deck to know how he did it all!" She declared passionately, the feeling of being inside the orb already vanishing from her psyche.

"So you don't think it was the real deal? It seemed pretty licious to me." Chummly asked nervously, trying to pinpoint where the magic dark ball had gone off to. No way did he want to wake up to find it in his dorm room after all.

"Nah just a bunch of smoke and mirrors is all." Jay said, more concerned with her fellow female who still slept soundly in the casket.

After the trio of stooges had carried Alexis out of the dorm and into the nearby woods, Crowler could be found stalking the halls of the abandoned dorm.

"Poor little Blue must be a quivering heap on the ground by now." He mused thoughtfully, picturing the girl curled up in a corner somewhere, too afraid to ever pick up a duel monsters card ever again.  
He called for the shadow duelist wanting to hear every detail of her defeat. He was about to give up when his flashlight shined against something laying on the ground.  
There on the floor was the Pandemonium card he knew the duelist was very proud of.

"He would never have left this here, unless, he lost!" Crowler denounced savagely, already cursing the man's name out and negating any promises he'd made for payment.  
If he didn't do his job he would not get paid!

Elsewhere…

Alexis opened her blurred eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw three blurs staring back at her. When her eyes had cleared she was frankly relieved to find it was the famous Slifer trio.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She demanded, unable to recall the events leading to this meeting.

"Some thank you. We're here because we had to play shining knight, slay the bad guy, and rescue the damsel in distress!" Blue informed the young Obelisk student.

"Oh yeah, that freak snatched me!" Alexis suddenly exclaimed, remembering being surprised by the man and knocked unconscious.  
These guys and girl had saved her?

"Yeah, we found your card and a little something extra." Jay passed the monster card and a picture of another young Obelisk, one with a surprising similarity to the female before her.  
It was like they were clones, or maybe identical twins or something! Not immune to gossip Jay was curious about who the girl-that-looked-like-Alexis-but-was-not-her was.

"My sister Akira!" Alexis gasped, seeing the picture. "This is the first trace of her I've seen in a long time!" She was almost beyond words to describe her gratitude that they had found the picture.  
It was now her only life line to her sister's mysterious disappearance. If only it came with a map to wherever she was at the time.

The Sun began to rise behind the trees, reminding all present that none other than Alexis had gotten any sleep the previous night.  
Something Jay would no doubt use as her excuse when Syrus scolded her for sleeping in class later.

"We better go before they realize we're gone." Jay said worriedly. Her dad would kill her if he heard she was late to class! Before running out of sight though, she turned around back to where Alexis was still hugging the frame.

"If anyone asks we were never here!" She called, urging her pals to hurry and catch up with her, leaving Alexis alone to her thoughts.

'But you were here, and you saved me.' Gazing at the picture of her beautifully serene sister, she added. 'Now I may still have a chance to find my sister too.'

NEXT EPISODE PLEASE!

As all clichés dictate it was a dark and foggy night and Alexis was walking down the stone aisle of the pier heading to the light house.  
She was still going over the happenings at the school since the year started and was startled when she saw Zane looking out over the ocean on the edge of the pier.

"Zane, what are you doing here?" She questioned him, moving to stand by his side. Much like her, he'd been hurting ever since Akira disappeared. They had been going steady.

"I wanted to be alone." He stated coldly, brushing off any comfort that may have come from the young blonde.

"You know, after your brother enrolled, I thought you'd feel like that less not more." She sighed. She had tried to be comforting but he was really starting to drive her to the end of the rope.

"Maybe that's because Syrus shouldn't be here!" He sounded a lot more savage than usual. What sort of bad blood existed between these brothers?

Contrary to the previously foggy night the next morning was bright and shining. As is typical of any Saturday morning, the three Slifers could be found still fast asleep in their beds.  
Chummly on the top bunk was snoring soundly and mumbling something sounding suspiciously like koala. Syrus in the middle bunk was dreaming of duels gone by. Lastly, dear Jay was dreaming of dueling the Chancellor and winning of course, though she did not know his deck.

Driving up to the Slifer red dorm, a camouflage army truck sped down the dirt paved high way. Inside were the most fearsome of military related workers.  
The Duel Academy Disciplinary Action Squad Army parked in front of the dorm and began unloading their men and guns.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing army? Why not a nice quiet game of charades eh?" Professor Banner yawned as he walked out of his room carrying his beloved cat Pharaoh.  
His eyes widened when he saw the mini army heading up the stairs of the dorm.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army, what are they doing here and why are they heading to Blue Jay's room?" He gasped, wondering what sort of trouble the girl had gotten in this time.  
He wondered if it had anything to do with the spooky ghost story he'd told the children a few nights ago.

The female head of the D.A.D.A.S.A. walked up to the dorm room of their intended targets and pounded on the door.

"Open up! This is the Duel Academy Disciplinary Action Squad Army and we have the dorm surrounded! Come out with your arms above your heads where we can see them!" She barked angrily, playing the part of military drill sergeant perfectly.

Jay practically fell out of her bed as she rushed to open the door. Why were the army-with-stupidly-long-name coming after them.  
Her and her pals stood side by side as Jay swung open the door and held up their arms, nervously watching the gun pointed at them.

"Don't shoot, we surrender!" Normally Jay would challenge them to a duel and claim they would never take her alive but she did not want word of this to reach her father.  
He would kill her if she got killed. As for her mother, well, she would most likely blow anyone who threatened her darling daughter to smithereens.

Ten minutes later both Jay and Syrus were standing before the entire Duel Academy council. The room they were in was easily as large as the stadium and had large screens on all sides.  
The screens showed the strangely happy Crowler, mutual Chancellor, and the angry female sergeant.

"Suspension!" Oh this was bad, her dad was going to murder her! Maybe she should just let the D.A.D.A.S.A. get it over with already and request a firing squad.  
A part time job as a target practice dummy would be merciful compared to anything her father could think up.

"That is my suggestion as you broke campus security rules!" The woman yelled, her voice echoing throughout the room and sending shivers down their spines.

"Now, now, we don't want the students thinking we're all a bunch of hard handed tyrants." Crowler said patronizingly, his plan was coming to fruition. Soon those hapless slackers, especially young miss Blue, would be expelled.

"I suggest that young miss Blue ("My name's Jay not Blue!) and mister Syrus team up for a tag duel." Crowler went on. "If the two of them win, they get off scot free. If they lose then they are expelled."  
Yes, now all he had to do was hire a pair of professional tag duelists and the two were history! There would soon be two less slackers in his wonderful school.

"Very well, I'll see about rustling up some opponents." Chancellor Sheppard decided.

"Oh no Chancellor, allow me to take care of all the particulars." The paperwork would be a small price to pay to bid that annoying girl good bye as she sailed away on the cruise liner.

Later in the Chancellor's office, Chummly tried convincing the head honcho to replace Sy in the duel with himself.  
He had become fond of his two roommates and didn't want to bid bon voyage to them just yet!

"I led them there because I wanted to see the abandoned cafeteria!" He argued passionately. "You should let me duel with Jay!"

The door suddenly whooshed open to show Alexis who had heard from the gossip grape vine about Jay's impending expulsion.

"That's a load of baloney Chancellor! Here's the real deal, they came to the dorm to help me!" She revealed, remembering all that they had gone through to help her.  
She couldn't let them get expelled!

"Totally not licious, it was totally my fault!" Chummly yelled at the girl. He didn't care either way but he had to make it look good to the Chancellor. They couldn't let _Syrus_ duel with Jay!  
That was like shooting yourself in your own foot before a big race!

"I'm sorry but the opponents have already been listed down, they cannot be exchanged. I'm sure mister Syrus and Miss Jay will do swimmingly." The naïve old man assured them.

In the Slifer red dorm Syrus was pacing up and down the walls. Chummly would be able to convince the Chancellor right? If he dueled with someone as good as Jay they would lose for sure and it would all be his fault!  
Jay would hate him if he got her expelled!

The door suddenly opened and Syrus rushed to meet Chummly. He leapt at the larger boy and hugged him desperately.

"They believed you right? Tell me they agreed to change the line up!" He pleaded. It just had to work, it just had to!

"Sorry Sy, I even tried telling them I led you to the abandoned dorm." He sighed.

"That's good!" Both males turned to the seemingly insane young lady in the room, who was busy organizing her deck.  
Even when their practical death sentence had been dished out she had remained calm and even excited at the prospect of a tag duel. She had never had a tag duel before. She wondered if the rules were any different than a regular duel's.

"What do you mean Jay?" Syrus questioned. "Aren't you worried I'll get us both expelled?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way buddy!" Jay told him quite happily. "And we're not going to lose and you want to know why?" Syrus nodded the affirmative. "Because we are going to work out every last kink! So grab your deck and let's throw down!"

Chummly looked down at his friends from the cliff he had stationed himself at. He had been told privately by Jay that she hoped this duel would help in Syrus' confidence problems.  
He wasn't sure but strange things did tend to happen around Jay so he was willing to wait and see. Besides, if it did work their chances of winning shot up dramatically.  
Those two needed all the luck they could get.

"Alright you two, this is just a practice duel to warm up for your tag team match so go easy!" He ordered before quietly adding to himself.

"Of course, I'm not sure if Jay even has an easy mode."

"That might actually be a good thing." Chummly nearly fell down the cliff in shock as Alexis walked out of the tree line and into his view to join him to watch the show.

"Syrus' is going to have to be at his best to win the match." She stated wisely. While none of them had ever seen Syrus duel, the boy's quiet and unconfident nature made them wonder how good a duelist he would be.

Down below, Jay was giving her version of a pep talk to her little buddy.

"Don't hold back Sy!" She warned, her duel disk already alive and functioning. She was pepped up and ready to draw! "Let's have some fun and throw down!"

"Fun right, may as well squeeze in a little fun before we're shipped home." He muttered.

"What was that?" Jay had heard it alright, but she needed to shake the boy out of this little funk he had going on. It seemed like he was one step away from running to the nearest emo corner.

"Nothing!" Syrus tried to assure her. He had to do his best otherwise Jay would hate him even more after they were expelled!

"Then get your game on!" She said, drawing her card.

"For my first move I summon…"

THE END OF THE CHAPTER NOW!

LC; Alright, now let's see what we have here. Intenseness, emo-ness, worry-ness, diabolical-ness. It's all here!

Jay; Man, aren't you being a tad harsh on Syrus?

Sy; Yeah!

LC; Of course not! I did nothing that did not happen in the anime!

Jay; Whateves, let's just finish this I want to go find someone to duel!

LC; By the way, do you like to do anything else besides dueling?

Jay;…Does organizing my deck count?

Sy; Don't ask him questions like that! You'll only confuse him!

LC; Has he ever heard of a TV before?

Sy; No.

LC; Oh…BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

LC; Okay Little Cutie is back in action for another awesome packed thriller!

Jay; Since when do you do thrillers?

LC; Since just now cause I wanna do them!

Sy; She's insane Jay, don't ask her questions. It will only confuse you.

Jay; I guess you got a point there buddy.

LC; Yes, yes he does. I have a favorite saying! 'Forgive your enemies, it messes with their heads!'

Jay; What does that have to do with anything?

LC; Do with what? What are you talking about?

Sy; Just back away slowly.

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh GX but it is still awesome despite this heinous flaw! Which I hope to soon correct by the way.

Chapter 7: Oh Brother!

Crowler growled under himself as he went over the information of several tag duelists that he was considering for the wonderful position of getting rid of that slacker nuiscance.  
None of these would do. He needed a team that had been working together for years and knew each other's decks by heart. He wouldn't be taking any chances on this one!

"That slacker girl has made a mockery of me for the last time!" He swore for the tenth time, picking up another folder.  
He took one look at the picture of the duelists and started laughing maniacally. It was perfect!

"The Paradox brothers! Their perfect for this assignment! It won't be long till I'm saying bon voyage to that annoying miss Blue!" He cackled.  
This was followed by a sweatdrop as he started reading the file and found they even wrote in rhyme. They seemed to be pretty creative as well.

The paperwork and expenses would be well worth the end result, seeing Blue on a boat to the mainland!

_Back at the Duel!_

"I summon elemental hero Avian in attack mode and lay down a face down!" Jay cried, calling forth the green spandex wearing angel.

"Your go Sy!" Syrus mumbled something she couldn't hear before contemplating his cards.

'My Patroid has a higher attack level!' He noticed happily. Maybe he had a shot after all!

"You need to work on your poker face Sy! Did you get a good one?" Jay called over to him.

"I think so." He said bashfully, playing his monster.

"Patroid in attack mode, now use Siren Smasher on Jay's Avian!" He ordered.

"Not so fast buddy, I have a trap! Negate Attack!" Sy could've kicked himself for walking right into her trap.  
He really should have known better.

"Syrus walked right into that one." Chummly sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"He's got a lot of work to do." Alexis agreed.

"If he plays like this at the tag duel match they'll lose." She really hoped the bluenette could get his act together.  
How did he get into this school again?

Down below the two, Syrus had turned away from his opponent and was now drawing little symbols in the dirt at his feet.

"Isn't dirt just the coolest Jay?" He asked.

"Sy don't crack like an egg yet!" Jay scolded him.

"You made one mistake, big deal!" She tried to help, she really did, but she had her word cut out for her.

"Yeah, coming to Duel Academy!" Syrus cried, his hands over his head ready to start tearing out hair.

"You just forgot to use Patroid's special ability is all! You could have used it to look at my face downs once per turn." She had to salvage the situation before Syrus went back to doodling on the ground.

"You don't have to tell me I stink I already know it! I know I don't know how to play the cards right." Syrus declared angrily.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that." Jay said, slightly hurt that her friend would accuse her like that.  
Where did that come from?

"I-I know. I'm sorry Jay." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"It's cool, I shouldn't have been pointing out your mistakes anyway. Right now, we're opponents and we have to act like it!" Contrary to a moment ago Jay was now rearing to get her game on.  
Nothing could keep her down for long!

'He's about to get a shock too.' She though, looking at the card in her hand.

"I summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode!" She called out.

"Now attack Sy's Patroid!" She ordered. She watched her buddy's life points drop by 400 and hoped this would be enough to get him serious.  
She hadn't seen him duel but she knew he could be a great duelist if he only _let_ himself be one. She was determinned to bring out the duelist within him!

"Now Avian you attack Sy directly!" Sy was knocked down from the Wind Storm Blast that sent him flying.  
He looked at his life meter and saw it had dropped all the way to 2600. He was a goner!

"Next I lay down one face down and call it a draw." Jay said, watching her buddy hopefully. He needed to drop the turtle act and just break out of his shell already!

"Can I crack like an egg now?" Syrus asked seriously.

"You just pummeled me on both our turns! I can't win against you!" She had been trying to inspire him to have confidence, not destroy it.  
Mentally Jay sweatdropped as she tried to think of another way to get Syrus to duel with his full potential. If things kept up with the way they were now, she'd have to go home in total disgrace!

She could almost hear her father now. She really wished she had gone through with her plan of requesting a firing squad now.

"Yes you can Syrus!" Alexis yelled down at them.

"Not to sound so cliche or anything, but all you have to do is have a little confidence and believe in yourself!" She shouted. She hoped this worked.

"Duh Sy, just get up and try again! We believe you can do it, so now you have to believe you can do it!" Chummly added.

Sy looked up at his lazy roommate with a little awe. When did Chummly become such a motivational speaker?  
He looked over to where Jay was waiting for him and knew he couldn't give in yet.

His friends were right, he just needed to trust in himself! He couldn't give up now! It would be the ultimate insult to Jay to hold back in a duel!  
Syrus clenched his fists as he remembered why he would be dueling in the tag duel. He had to duel so that Jay wouldn't be expelled! Coming here was all she had ever wanted in life!

"They're right, I can't stop now." He told himself.

"Especially when I'm not dueling for me, but for Jay too!" He drew his card and for the first time in a long time, trusted himself to be able to win.

"The best thing to do to help Jay, will be to beat her here and now!" He declared for them all to hear.

On the cliff above the two members of the audience were surprised by the change he had undergone. It was almost like he was another person.

"Who knew you had a way with words Chummly." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Thanks, my dad gives me these motivational books all the time." He said politely.

"I wonder why." She said, an amused smirk on her face.

"I use the spell card Pot Of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck to my hand!" Syrus announced, playing the card and drawing two more.

He gasped in surprise as he saw one of the cards he'd drawn. Power bond was like Polymerization only better.  
He could use to summon any fusion machine type monster he wanted. He had never actually used it though, not since that day. Not since his brother had told him he wasn't good enough to play it.

It was back in grade school and he had been dueling against this big bully who had always picked on him and called him names.  
The way he had been back then was different from his personality now. Back then, he had thought himself invincible.

"Why not give in now and get your beating over with?" The snobby boy asked him.

"No way, I'm going to win this duel!" Syrus declared passionatly, drawing another card. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw it was Power Bond, the card his big brother had given him the other day.

"I'm not taking your threats lying down anymore! I'm not afraid of you and you want to know why, because I just drew the card that will let me win!" He said, flourishing the piece of plastic in his arm.  
Just before he could play it though, he heard a mysterious voice call out for them to stop.

He lost his balance, falling on his butt as he watched in surprise and betrayal as his brother appeared and offered a card to the bully in exchange for his silence.

"Zane, why did you do that? I was about to win with the card you gave me!" Syrus cried, feeling his eyes begin to tear up.

"Wrong Sy, you wouldn't have won. This was the card he had face down." Zane showed him Spell Binding Circle from over his shoulder.  
Syrus knew that card, and Zane knew he knew, but still he explained his mistake to him.

"This card would have rendered the monster you summoned unable to do anything and then you would have been left taking a hit to your life points at the end of the turn." He said coldly, not bothering to face his now kneeling little brother.

"You know how to use the card, but you don't know how to play it." He could only watch as Zane walked away from him then.

Back in the present Syrus was unaware of how his worried face was making his opponent worry in turn.

'He looks like he's really battling with himself over that card he drew.' Jay thought sadly, wondering why he was so hesitant to play it.

"Sy, are you alright buddy?" She finally called. She may have been slightly worried about him but this was a duel and she hated waiting for her opponents to make a move!

Syrus came out of whatever trance he'd been in and put the card in his other hand and instead took out his own Polymerization card.

"I use this spell card to fuse the Jyroid and Steamroid I have in my hand and use them to create the Steam Jyroid!" He watched as his monster appeared with all 2200 attack points.  
Of course with Power Bond those points would have doubled 4400.

"Now attack Avian with Train Twister!" Sy ordered. Jay watched with a small amount of relief and excitment as Sy managed to destroy her monster.  
Maybe she was finally getting through to him?

"So think we've had enough practice yet?" Syrus said, feeling much better after lowering her attack points to 2800.

As per her usual routine, what he heard next was laughter. He should have known that wouldn't be enough for Jay.  
She lived off of dueling! She was a dueling freak! Sometimes he seriously wondered if she thought of anything other than dueling.

"Have I had enough? What kind of question is that?" Jay asked, in between bursts of laughter.

"Nope, right now you and me are rivals Sy!" She said, and looking down at her hand, she knew she had the cards to treat him like one.

"You know what they say, no pain no gain!" She said, holding up a spell card.

"And from where I'm standing you stand to gain a lot!" Syrus saw the card and began to pray that she wasn't going to summon who he thought she was going to summon.

"So now elemental heroes Sparkman and Clayman unite to forge elemental hero Thunder Giant!" The sky grew dark as storm clouds overturned the once bright and sunny day.  
He should have known there was a reason she had been giggling like some school girl before showing him that card!

"This isn't going to be pretty." Alexis sighed, remembering her own duel against the young bruenetter below.

"It's just another monster." Chummly said cluelessly.

"Thunder Giant has the ability to automatically destroy any monster who's original attack points are lower than his on the turn he's summoned." Alexis informed him, remembered just how she had lost that time.

"Oh, then your right. This isn't going to be licious." He said, connecting the dots and doing the math.

"Now Thunder Giant destroy his Steam Jyroid!" Jay ordered her monster to charge. An acid rain seemed to fall on the monster in response, instantly making it shatter into a million bite sized pieces.

"Now use your attack!" Syrus was knocked back a few feet as the attack hit him directly, leaving him with a mere 200 life points.

"Since he was a special summon, I get to call out one more monster!" Jay informed him to his dismay.

"So come and take the stage Birstinitrix!" The red flame monster appeared, ready and awaiting orders.

"Now use your flare fire storm!" Syrus was blown back almost to the edge of the water as his points were completely wiped out by the ensueing attack.

"That's game!" Jay said, throwing out her signature pose.

"What a duel! You made some sweet moves Sy." She praised him walking over.

"It doesn't matter since I still lost." He tried to point out.

"So just try harder next time." Jay told him, before suddenly getting this pensive look on her face.

"However I'm a little curious about that card you drew earlier. You looked pretty excited but never played it." She plucked his cards out of his hand before he could protest and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the top card.

"Power Bond?" She gaped. "Why didn't you play this it would have doubled Steam Jyroid's attack points!" She took a second to think about it.

"On second thought for my own sake I'm kind of glad you didn't." She muttered, thinking of how she would have lost if he played that card.

"It doesn't matter since I'm not good enough to play it according to my brother!" Syrus snapped angrily, snatching the cards out of her hand and running away.

Jay tried to stop him but to no avail. She would have run after him but Alexis came down to speak to her.

"I just don't understand it. He has a primo card but because some dumb brother says not to he won't play it?" She just didn't get her friend's reasoning.

"What bad blood do the two have between them?" She asked, looking out across the sea.

"It might be that his brother goes to this school and is considered the top duelist." She offered.

"Top duelist?" Jay repeated.

"Yeah, Zane Truesdale, big man on campus." 'And boyfriend of my long lost sister' She added privately.

"I'm going to find him then!" Jay declared loudly. Alexis sighed and grabbed her arm before Jay could bullet past her on her way to find the mysterious student.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Jay, your good but your not that good." She tried dissuade the slifer girl from going.

"Besides you shouldn't pry, it's not any of our business." She said knowing the whole he's-better-than-you speil would probably make her that much more eager to find him.

"It's my business when my tag partner isn't dueling up to snuff cause of him!" Jay argued.

"Besides, I wanna see how I stack up!" She added excitedly, giggling. Alexis watched the girl practically vibrate with excitement.

"Alright then, in that case good luck." Alexis gave in. There was just no standing between Jay and a possible opponent after all.  
If she really wanted to duel him, she would.

"Alright Zane wherever you are get your game on cause I'm coming for you!" She said, running off to find the student and challenge him to a duel.

_TO THE NEXT EPISODE PLEASE!_

The next day Jay could be found bright and early walking to the school's duel store to fill out a duel request form.  
Since she didn't know any other way to get in contact with Sy's big brother, she would have to turn in one of these forms.

Professor Crowler had left his office after finally finishing the paperwork and decided to go for a walk around the school.  
He stopped in the duel store to see if any new cards had come in when he saw the bane of his existence filling out a duel request sheet.

He snatched the paper off the desk and looked it over. He was curious about who the slacker wanted to duel this time.

"Z-Zane Truesdale!" He gasped, reading the name on the sheet. That couldn't be right. No way this slacker could take on the school's top ranking duelist and Obelisk.  
She was practically suicidal!

"Yeah he's Sy's big brother. I figure if I duel him it would help with his confidence issues so he could duel up to snuff for our tag match." Jay explained, her hand still outstretched hoping her teacher would return the slip of paper.

"Really so you want to duel him to prepare do you?" Crowler asked rhetorically.

"Well that's to bad because there won't be any duel!" He said evilly, ripping the paper into conffetti.  
With each little tear, Jay felt a little less sure about her chances at getting that duel. Why did it seem no one wanted her to duel the guy?

_In the Slifer Dorm!_

Syrus was half covered by the blankets as he sat on his bed looking sadly at the card in his hand. This card was always a lot of trouble for him.  
He knew that if he dueled with Jay at the tag team match, they would lose. Maybe she wouldn't hate him, he didn't think she could hate anybody, but she would be dissappointed. That was almost worse.

He could just see how he would screw up! He would make a dumb move and then their opponent would probably take control over his own monster and use it to attack her!  
Then it would be all over.

Crouching on the bed now, he tried again to figure out his brother's cryptic message.

'What did he mean I knew how to use it but not how to play it?' He asked himself. It was when he still could not think of an answer that he made his decision.  
He knew Jay wouldn't be able to carry them both through so he had to leave. Hopefully they would get her a more competent partner if he was gone.

Later she walked through the forest on the way back to her dorm when she saw a strange sight.

'It's either some kind of koala, or it's Chummly.' She pondered, watching the thing through a thin viel of foiliage.  
When he fell to the ground she knew it was Chummly and began helping him pick up his cards that had fallen from the tree.

"Chummly, why do you have so many koalas?" She finally asked after the thirtieth one she had picked up. It was like koala were all he had in his whole deck!

"Because Koala are awesome, duh." He deadpanned.

"Do you want to have a pick up duel?" He asked innocently after gathering his entire deck.

"That's it, a pick up duel!" Jay suddenly gasped. Chummly would later swear with one hand on his deck that a little light bulb had appeared over her head and flicked on.

She got up and began running back the way she came. Determination in her eyes and a spring in her step.

"Where are you going?" Chummly called to her as he followed from behind.

"To challenge Zane to a pick up duel!" She called back, not even turning around.

"ZANE!" He tripped having lost his concentration and cool upon hearing who she wanted to challenge.

At the Obelisk Blue dorm, two boys held Jay back from entering. Being the oblivious-to-anything-not-directly-relating-to-duel-monsters girl, she didn't notice when their hands subtly copped a feel now and again in her struggle.

"Zane doesn't waste time dueling with slifer slackers!" One of them said, finally able to push her back though not feeling guilty as he was able to get a peek at her panties from her position on the ground.

"I was going to challenge him to a pick up duel! Let him decide who he will or will not duel!" She said hotly, getting up from her spot on the ground and brushing the dirt off her uniform.

"Nothing personal cutie. I'd be happy to duel you in his place though." She briefly wondered why he didn't seem to be concentrating on her face but shook it off.

"No, it has to be him." She pouted, finally leaving the dorm more depressed than she'd ever been in her life.  
At least she was for the next five minutes anyway. Before she realized that the boy had been staring at her chest the entire time.

She and Chummly got back to the dorm. They went inside only to find Sy's bunk had a lumpy figure on it.  
She'd been hoping her little buddy would've been able to dig himself out of his funk by now. Clearly that had not been the case.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE BLUE JAY!

LC; Alright, game off!

Jay; Your stopping already? Aw!

Sy; You enjoy my pain too much. I'm NOT that emo!

LC; Yes, yes you are.

Jay; She only took what was in the episode and put it into words Sy. It's pretty accurate.

LC; I never lie through my work! It's wrong and it's a horrible flaw in any piece!


	8. Chapter 8

LC; Okay, now it's time for more Blue Jay!

Sy; And right here, right now, is our favorite birdie!

LC; The one, the only! BLUE JAY!

Jay; *Cue fangirl screams* Get your game on!

LC; Jay, how does it feel to be the hottest thing since Beiber?

Jay; Feels good LC, feels good!

LC; Tune at six for an exclusive interview with the next monarch of games.

Sy; Yeah, we'll be discussing the age old question, boxers or briefs?

Jay; And remember, it's not over till the last card's played!

LC; Now on to the big scoop!

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh gx or any news channels which sucks!

Chapter 8; Blood is thicker than Water.

"Sy, are you still asleep?" Jay asked from across the room. He was worse than Chummly!

"Yah Sy, even I got up today! You know, because of my stupid bladder." Chummly said fiercly.

Jay put a finger to her lips and tip toed over to the bulge in the blankets. She raised her arms, stood on the edge of her bed, and ripped the colors away!  
Off of a pile of pillows.

"What the-!" Jay gasped, losing her balance and falling to the ground.

"Um Jay, he left a note." Chummly said hesitantly, holding a crumpled up piece of paper. Jay figured she wouldn't like what she read but picked up the paper anyway.

_Dear guys,_

_I'm leaving Duel Academy and don't try to stop me! Without me holding you back Jay, you'll be able to win that tag duel no sweat!  
It was fun while it lasted, but I was never meant to come here._

_ Your friend,_

_ Syrus Truesdale._

Jay snatched the paper into her fist and began ripping it into bite sized pieces while Chummly cowered in a corner.

"If he thinks we're letting him make this choice by himself he's got another thing coming!" She declared over the remains of the innocent note.

"Yah, let's go find him after dinner." Chummly said, looking at the clock. In another half hour it would be dinner time.  
Today was grilled cheese day too, his favorite!

"No Chummly, now." Jay deadpanned, dragging her friend out of the room by his ear.

"But it's grilled cheese day!" He protested, trying to cling onto the door frame. He was not going on another wild goose chase on this day, the only day of the month, when he could get grilled cheese!

"If we don't hustle it'll be Sy's _last _day!" She growled at him, pulling him out the door and into the open.

"Syrus!" They called, searching along the banks.

Suddenly Jay's duel deck started to glow and she watched as Winged Kuriboh climbed out with a little trouble.  
Checking to make sure Chummly wasn't watching, she turned back to her fuzzy friend.

"Kuriboh, can you find Sy?" She whispered. He made that mewing noise again and pointed in a direction towards a small cove.

"So _pant _hungry starting _pant _to hear _pant _voices." Chummly gasped behind her. Gee, he really needed to go on weight watchers.  
Jay made a mental note to try and get him some diet cheese or something. No wonder he had an F in gym.

Syrus looked out over the large ocean and the beautiful sunset in the distance. He had already bade his good byes and he was ready to float away on his raff.  
Maybe he would get a job at some burger shack or something. You only needed high school diplomas for that right?

On the docks of Duel Academy, Alexis walked to the end where a figure was standing in the shadows of the light house.  
She stood next to him, answering his questions about her search. They met up like this every night.

"Speaking of siblings, I saw yours the other day." She started slowly, trying to ease into the subject.

"He lost rather spectacularly in a practice duel with Jay Yuki. Your name came up, and not in a good way." She really needed a few more lessons on tact.  
That clearly was not what Zane wanted to hear.

"So I'm the big bad brother now huh?" He demanded softly, in that bored tone of his. Sometimes Alexis wasn't sure what her sister saw in him.  
He could be a bit of a jerk when he wanted to be.

"Does Jay want to scold me now?" He asked mockingly.

"Actually, she wants to duel you." Alexis told him. This is of course, when they heard voices carrying over the water and decided to investigate.

"Don't try to stop me Jay!" Syrus cried, jumping onto his raff and trying to push away from the shore.  
Behind him Jay took a flying leap and landed on bent knee right in front of him, completely destroying the slim balance holding the logs together. This caused them both to fall into the water.

"Ah! Help me! I can't swim!" Syrus cried, thrashing around in the water, barely keeping his glasses on his nose.

"And you were about to raff into the ocean! Are you crazy!" Jay screamed, standing up and grabbing her buddy underneath the arms.

"It's shallow Sy." She sighed, showing him he could stand up.

"Ehe, I knew that." He chuckled nervously.

"Why did you come after me? They'll get you a new partner and you'll win!" Syrus tried to argue, glad for the water all over him to hide the few tears that slipped out.

"Sy, I don't want to duel with anyone else. You have to believe in you like I do." Jay said softly.

"I believe alright." Syrus said, bowing his head. Jay felt her hopes rising.

"I believe I'm worthless, I stink at dueling!" She also felt them hit the ground and plummet six hundred feet below the earth's crust. This was not going the way she had hoped it would.

"What are you doing?" They looked up to see Alexis and some guy standing on the outcrop, staring down at them.

"Well Syrus, dropping out are we?" The older boy asked him.

"Uh, kinda yeah Zane." He answered, not looking the Obelisk in the eyes.

"So your Zane." Jay said, looking the guy up and down. He was cute, but not her type. She preferred a more open and happy kind of guy.  
This guy made a morgue look cozy.

"You really should have let him leave. It's about time he realized how useless it is." He said monotonously. This guy made ice look spicy.  
Did he have to rehearse to make his voice like that or did it come naturally?

"Why do you say that? Your not really helping your campaign for brother of the year." Jay pointed out.

"Look, your may think you know Sy, but if that's true you'd realize what a cool guy he is!" She said, pulling Syrus away from the water where the logs were floating.

"So you like my little brother then?" Zane couldn't help but let his lips twitch at the thought of the two of them as a couple.

"Dude, he's my best buddy, of course I like him!" Jay said, not getting the insinuation. Everyone face faulted at her innocence. Didn't she understand what he was getting at?

"Listen, let's resolve this with a duel! I win, you stop trash talking your family! You win," She stopped, trying to think of what he would want her to do.

"You'll owe me a favor." Zane said, not able to think of anything he wanted at the moment. He would think of something to humiliate her later.

"Deal! Now get your game on!" Syrus couldn't believe this was happening. His big brother and his best friend were going to duel over him!  
What if Jay lost and she lost all her confidence? She would lose the tag duel for sure!

"Time to throw down." 'With any luck, this will help Sy's confidence problems, without bruising my own.' She thought.

"Let's get this over with." Zane said teresly, activating his duel disk.

"This is a win-win! We learn a little something about bad blood between brothers, and I get to see how I stack up against the top!" Jay said, almost hugging herself in excitement.

Zane always thought girls got excited over new clothes or shoes or boys, things of that persuasion.  
This girl was totally different, she got excited over guys in spandex.

"For my first trick, I'll summon elemental hero Avian in attack mode!" Jay said, calling forth the lean green, winged machine.

"Now I'll just throw down a face down and let you go at it." She stated, putting down another tricky little card.

"Bad move. For my first one I'll summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode." A whopping 2100 point metal snake appeared behind the stoic teen.

"How can you summon a level five on your first turn?" Jay asked confusedly.

"I can summon it _because _it's my first turn. With no monsters on my field he needs no sacrifice." Zane explained patiently.

"Next I use the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. So bid good bye to your face down." He said with absolute finalty.

"Well that was quick." Jay muttered as she watched her trap get destroyed.

"Not as quick as your life points will drop." He replied, sending in his monster to do a little damage on her life points, making them fall to 2900.

'I knew this was a bad idea! I should have talked her out of it!' Syrus was really beating himself up over this whole ordeal.

"Next I activate the spell card Different Demension Capsule." Zane announced as a mummy's coffin appeared on the field.

"This lets me take one card, any card, from my deck and put it in the capsule. In two turns, I'll get to add it to my hand." He said, placing one card very carefully into the coffin and watching it fall out of sight.

'That's got to be his best card. From the looks of things, I think I know what it is.' Jay thought excitedly, letting her smile echo onto her face.

'This isn't going to be pretty.' Sy knew he should have left sooner. He could have avoided this whole painful mess!

"Your move." Zane finished his turn, and what a turn!

'Something is telling me to end this quickly. This guy is not only as good as they say, he might be better.' She narrowed her eyes and drew her card.  
Glancing at it, she smirked.

'Then again, that doesn't mean he's better than me.' She decided.

"First we'll rock Polymerisation and roll out elemental heroes Sparkman and Clayman to create elemental hero Thunder Giant!" She announced, watching as earth and lightning formed one of her personal favorites.

"Oh, and did I mention his super power? He destroys any monster who's original attack points are lower than his." She informed him, hoping to get some kind of reaction.  
In response, Zane only watched with stony indifference as his snake monster thing got blown up by a lightning bolt from out of nowhere.

"And since that was just a special ability, I can still send him on the attack!" She declared, pointing directly at her opponent.

"Funny, I always thought targets were red, not blue." She joked as the holographic wave washed over the obelisk.  
She then sweatdropped as he didn't bat an eyelid.

"Looks like big man on campus is getting his butt whupped by a little girl." She muttered, raising a brow.

"But you know, I'd have felt better about that if you had _kinda _flinched." She finished, setting down a face down.

"Good move for a rookie." He acknowledged. She was playing better than expected but he was certain in his victory.

"Now with my field empty again though, I can just summon another Cyber dragon." He said, throwing down the card.

"But you know what they say, two heads are better than one! So I play Monster Reborn, and with one monster in my graveyard, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who's coming back." Jay groaned as another robot snake popped out of the ground, hissing at her.

'I never liked snakes.' She thought privately.

"Neither will be here long though, in present form that is." He said, showing her a very familiar spell card.

"So now I fuse my two Cyber dragons to forge Cyber Twin Dragon!" To the untrained ear, he may have sounded as he usually did.  
To Alexis, someone who knew him, or to Jay, someone who loved dueling as much as he, they could hear his excitement. Why wouldn't he be either, with a 2800 point monster on his side?

"This monster comes with a special feature, it can attack twice in a row. Which means double trouble for you." He said, sending his monster forth to do battle!

"Too bad for you I got a trap out then! A Hero Emerges!" She smirked lightly as she caught a momentary flash of surprise in his gaze.

"This normally let's you randomly choose a card in my hand, and if it was a monster, I'd get to summon it, but," She paused, showing everyone the_ only _card in her hand.

"I've only got one, so let's skip straight to the fun part! Rotweiler, defense mode please!" A robotic dog appeared on the field, kneeling next to Thunder Giant.  
Jay watched as two Strident Blasts hit her monsters and her points lowered marginally.

"Thanks for that!" She said graceously.

"When Rotweiler is destroyed, I get one elemental hero and one Polymerization from the graveyard back to my hand!" She said, taking Clayman and the spell card from the disk.

"Seems you just can't win today, huh?" She giggled.

"I'm not worried." Zane said cooly, his arms still crossed, waiting for her turn to end and his to start.

"Dude, you are chill!" Jay declared! She was getting so excited at this, the ultimate challenge it seemed! What would her life be without these ultra-exciting duels?

"Not flinching, not worrying, your an ice box!" She had just found her new rival alright.

"You've played a good game as well." Zane nodded in respect, a small smile playing on his lips.

Next to Alexis and Chummly, Syrus found his jaw lying on the ground. Since when did Zane give props to anyone, much less an opponent?  
It was like the world had suddenly turned upside down! Nothing made sense anymore! Everything he knew was a lie!

"Now, where was I?" Jay asked, drawing her next card.

"I summon elemental hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" She declared, before letting them all in on a little secret.

"Now, I think I'll use his special ability which lets me draw two more cards this turn!" She nearly jumped when her furry flying buddy reappeared on her shoulder.  
She looked down at the two new cards she was holding and had to conciously stop herself from breaking her poker face.

'Transcendant Wings and Winged Kuriboh, the two cards that won me that duel against Chazz.' She remembered the awesome destructive power it had.

'Sadly, I already summoned a monster this turn. But there is another card I could still play.' She thought playfully, choosing another card entirely.

"Now I use Polymerisation to fuse Bubbleman and Clayman to creat Mudball man in defense mode!" She said, watching the overweight hero take a kneeling position in front of her.  
With 3000 defense points, her life points would be safe, for the moment at least.

"You've played well, but now it's my turn." Zane said, drawing his card as her turn ended.

"Give me your best shot, fire away, I'm ready!" Jay told him, clenching her fist in excitement. It had been two turns since that capsule was used, which meant that awesome card he had wanted to play was now up for grabs.

"A good duelist is ready or anything, and you embody that. After all, it's a long way from being able to use a card, and being able to play a card." He advised soundly.

"Oh stop, your going to make me blush." She murmured ruefully.

'Nice complement, but better advice. I hope Sy was listening.' She thought, sparing a glimpse of her blue haired friend standing to the side.

"Now, I use the spell card Defusion to split my Cyber Twin Dragon into two Cyber Dragons!" Zane yelled, watching the light show as the twins were split.

"Next, I use the spell card Power Bond!" A gasp rang through the small audience. They remembered that particular card in Sy's deck.

"This lets me fuse my machine monsters on the field, with the one in my hand! So I fuse my three Cyber Dragons to form, Cyber End Dragon!" At 4000 attack points, it was brutal, it was lethal, it was staring at her like Chummly did at a grilled cheese sandwhich.

"Not only that, but it doubles my monster's attack points!" Which brought it up to a total 8000 attack points, which was not helping her complexion at all as it steadily grew paler.

"Don't forget it's special ability! The difference between attack points of our monsters, is dealt to you as damage!" Oh, she could do the math, and something told her this was going to hurt.

"Attack, Super Strident Flames!" Jay couldn't stop the shout of surprise and pain as the holo-backlash knocked her off her feet.  
Syrus cried out and ran to his friend, noticing how she had fallen rather hard on her ankle. Zane, for his sake, better not have hurt her.

"Thanks for the awesome match." Jay said through clenched teeth. It felt like someone had tried to rip off her foot at the ankle.  
She'd have to see the nurse after this.

What happened next was forever mercilessly burned into everyone present's memories. Syrus, in his anger at his brother for injuring his friend and tag duel partner, childishly tried to punch him.  
This of course, causing the domino affect to come into play and forcing everyone to watch in a sort of glorified transfixed horror as the two brothers fell.

Many on the island would wake this late night to laughter, echoing through the entire school.

_Later._

"What did you think Zane?" Alexis asked curiously.

"I think Sy chose good friends." He admitted, walking just a little taller than normally as they headed back to their dorm.

_In the Red Dorm._

"Sy, your brother's most definetly got game." Jay said, as she organized her deck as per her usual routine.  
Her ankle already felt better and the nurse said she had only bruised it rather bad, instead of straining it like she had feared.

"Yeah, but I got the looks." Sy joked.

**NEXT EPISODE PLEASE!**

It was a foggy night, not unusual to this time of year. What was unusual though, was the small rowboat travelling through this dense fog.  
On it was a middle aged man with the body of a body builder.

"Come on, if we get there before sunrise there's a bottle of hot sauce in it for ya!" The man tried to urge the rowing man to go faster.

Around noon that day, a wonderful Sunday, might I add, Jay found herself relaxing on an out of the way coast.  
She was just chilling in the shade of a few palm trees, soaking in the beautiful afternoon.

"This is what it's all about, a little surf, a little sun, it all makes it worth while." She sighed contentedly.

"Best of all, it's nice to get a little alone time for just me, myself, and I." She sighed again, closing her eyes.

'It's cool hanging out with my friends and all, but most of them are guys and Alexis has her own friends. I like to just chill out by myself once in a while.' She was forced to stop her musings when she heard a very familiar shrill voice calling her name.

"What do you know, I'm less alone than I thought." She deadpanned, sitting up and turning to face the direction where Sy was climbing up the hill.

"It's awful Jay, just awful!" He cried, the picture of panic.

"Let me guess, you failed your trap's quiz?" Jay asked him seriously.

"Actually, I got a B!" He told her.

"No, it's Chummly's dad! He's here!" He said anxiously, pointing in the direction of their dorm.

"So? Did he eat our fridge?" Jay asked suddenly. If this guy was basically an older version of Chummly it was perfectly reasonable and logical.

"No, he's here to make Chummly drop out!" Oh this was so much worse than someone eating their fridge.

END OF CHAPTER YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME NOW HA!

LC; Okay, good we finished a duel!

Sy; That punch-and-fall thing was so embarrassing.

Jay; Funny thing is I can totally see you doing that Sy.

Sy; Isn't anyone on my side?

LC; I am! Not!


	9. Chapter 9

LC; Now ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together!

Sy; For the kid who put the duel in duel monsters!

LC; The one brunette with the hottest flair!

Sy; We are proud to present!

LC; Blue Jay Yuki!

Jay; Yo.

LC; Jay, all across the world boys are getting their hair cut like yours.

Sy; You even have your own dictionary.

LC; What's it like being the next Justin Beiber, except, you know, with talent.

Jay; That's sweet!

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh gx or any of that good stuff. I only own a lame deck.

Chapter 9: Decisive Duels, I can't leave!

"He's here to make Chummly drop out!" Jay questioned her blue haired buddy as they ran to their dorm.  
There was a crowd of slifers who were staring into proffessor Banner's room. Jay and Syrus pushed their way to the front to see a body builder and Banner talking over a giant bottle of hot sauce.

Jay looked around the room, but couldn't see anyone who looked like a big version of Chummly. Maybe he left?

"Sy I thought you said Chummly's dad was here." She said.

"That's him." Sy said, pointing to the body builder.

"That's his dad!" She gaped. She pictured someone a little more round, though she guessed it made sense. One had to be a body builder to carry Chummly around.

"I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from professor." The body builder said to Banner.

"If Chummly was any good at dueling this would be another story, but clearly he's just wasting his time and my money here!" He said, waving around the open bottle of sauce for emphasis.  
Banner swallowed his fear when he saw drops of the sauce burn through the floor.

"Well he can be a bit, ahaha." He finished with a nervous chuckle. He wasn't sure if this guy would get mad if he dissed his son.

"A bit dense! You can say it." The man assured him.

"Anyway that's why I'm taking him back home with me to take over the family business, the hot sauce business!" The terminator's little brother explained.

"You do like hot sauce don't you?" His voice suddenly sounded dangerous, as though challenging him to dis the sauce.

"Of course, I love it! I can't get enough of it!" Banner cried immediatly, wondering how fast he could make it out the door if it came down to it.

"I hear you loud and clear!" The man shouted jovally. He set another bottle from out of nowhere on the japanese style table.

"Here, consider it a going away gift from Chummly." He said, opening it and pouring half the contents onto Banner's food.  
Banner sincerely hoped the bathroom was stocked on toilet paper.

Jay and Syrus weren't there to hear that though, they had rushed upstairs, determinned to talk to their roommate and buddy.  
Jay walked into the room to see Chummly sitting on the floor, packing away his clothing.

"Chummly what are you doing?" She asked, horrified.

"Packing!" He snapped.

"What does it look like?" He asked, not turning around to face her. He didn't want to see that face, that heart broken look only Jay could master.

"It's looking like you've given up on all your dueling dreams! Like you don't even care!" She said, angry at the end and forcing him to turn around.

She stopped when she saw the tears. At tat moment she recalled something her mother had once read in Edgar Allen's Poems.  
He did not dislike emotion because he felt lightly, he disliked it because he felt deeply.

"Chummly." She sighed, feeling her own eyes tear up a little.

"I do care! Do you think I _want _to leave to join the Hot Sauce business?" Chummly sobbed.

"I don't want to leave! I can't! My father thinks I'm worthless, but I'll show him! I've got a special power!" He declared.

"Sometimes duel spirits talk to me." He finished, whimpering a little. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone for fear of being called insane.

"Then we'll just have to talk to Chancellor Shepard, no two ways about it!" Jay announced.

"Your our pal Chummly, and we're not giving up without a fight!" She said, pulling him to his feet and out the door.

At the Chancellor's office, Jay, Syrus, and Chummly attempted to reason with Shepard. However, unless Chummly's father agreed to keep paying the tuition, Chummly would have to leave.

"There's got to be a fair way to let Chummly try to stay!" She argued. She didn't want to lose any of her friends, and Chummly didn't want to go.

"I'm a fair man! How about a duel between my son and I?" The body builder who from now on shall be known as B.B. proposed.

"I accept!" Chummly agreed, his eyes cold and serious. He had to win this match. If not to stay away from the hot sauce business, then to stay with his friends.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Jay laughed as they walked back down to their dorm, accompanied by their professor.

"I'm not to sure about that Jay." Banner replied cryptically.

"What do you mean? Chummly's dad is an ametuer!" She said, practically skipping in her good mood.

"Actually he's a state champion five year's running." Banner said quickly, before speeding his walk to try and get away before Jay realized what he said.

"What!" She gasped.

"Oh yes, and you should see his deck!" He mentioned pleasantly.

"You know he makes a living from his hot sauce, well his deck represents this tangy liquid!" He explained.

"It can take you out in one turn, just like a buffalo wing will take you out in one bite!" He said, earning the awe from his students before ruining it.

"And all the morning after." He finished.

"Chummly, you knew that and agreed to the duel?" She questioned her over weight buddy.

Her only answer was for the previously silent koala lover to turna around and spear her with the most determinned gaze she had ever seen on his face.  
It beat the It's-Grilled-Cheese-Day-So-Get-Out-Of-My-Way look. It far outranked that.

"Whoa, you look fired up!" She said, a little amazed at the sudden change to her friend. It was like she was talking to a whole other person.  
She had never seen Chummly act so serious and dedicated, she had to admit it scared her a little.

Late that night, BB was in professor Banner's dorm room, enjoying a companionable dinner with the mild mannered man.

"Hahaha! Here, let me tip you off." He laughed, pouring more hot sauce into the man's cup.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly!" Banner tried desperately to protest.

"No it's my pleasure! And your cat's too if I do say so myself!" The man laughed, his voice booming throughout the run down building.

When he left for the bathroom, Banner took the oppurtunity to pour the contents of his cup into his cat's bowl.

"It's a good thing I'm stocked on kitty litter." He sighed. Something told him he would be cleaning that box out for a week before things went back to normal.  
Then again, what was normal to this school? It's been one crazy shenanigan after another since the year started! He really wished he could take a vacation.

BB returned to Banner's room quickly, unaware of the meeting going on in the above dorm room.  
Inside, the two stooges and the one stoogette were busy arranging Chummly's deck.

"Chummly, why do you have so many koalas? Can you win with them?" Jay questioned him. She wanted her friend to win, but at the same time she really did not enjoy staying up past midnight organizing a deck more or less consisting of koalas.

"Koalas are my favorite, duh!" Chummly defended his furry friends.

"Here Chum, I got it a while back but can't use it." Syrus said, handing over a new card.

"Combine it with your koala and you'll have a deck from down under!" He joked sincerely.

"Sy." Chummly said, holding the card in amazement.

"Oh that's right! I have something that might help!" Jay cried, rushing to her bunk. Under the mattress where she hid all of her spare cards, she took a specific card out.

"This should knock your dad for a loop." She promised.

The next morning, the group met in the slifer dojo for the deciding duel. Would Chummly stay or go? Continue his studies or brew hot sauce?  
It would all be decided today, his very future was at stake here! He couldn't lose! He can't leave!

"Alright, do both parties agree to the conditions of the duel?" Banner asked them, standing as referree for the match.

"Uh, duh!" Chummly said, unable to hold his excitment and anxiety. He had to win.

"I'll win or my hot sauce won't chap your lips!" Mr. Huffington swore.

"Are you sure Chummly, you heard him, chapped lips." Banner reasoned, trying to protect his student.

"I've never been more sure in my life!" The two legged koala declared to the room. He drew his card first, and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face if he tried.

"I play Des Koala in defense mode!" He shouted, summoning his 1100 point monster to his side of the field.

"In defense mode?" His father repeated incredously. Could it be his son actually did learn something from this institution?

"Well, he was in defense, but now I switch him to attack mode!" Chummly said, a smirk on his face as he realized he had surprised his dad.

"So koala's special ability kicks in, and you take 400 points of damage for each card in your hand!" He said, watching as his father's meter dropped to 2000.

"Way to go Chummly!" Jay cheered. Looks like that late night cram session had sunk in after all!

'Now let's just hope Mr. Huffington doesn't draw his one move finisher.' She thought, the prospects looked good so far, but she knew better than any other that first damage hardly won.  
Now it was time to see what the body builder had up his non-existent sleeves.

"I play Dizzy Tiger in attack mode!" He cried, summoning a tiger wearing an outfit similar to Elvis Presley's and a bottle of sauce in it's great paws.  
At 1800 attack points, it was more than enough to send Chum's koala running for the hills and simulatniously lower his points to 3300.

"Ugh. That stinks!" Jay groaned, holding her nose. The hot sauce was making her eyes water and her nose hairs were burning!

"Yeah but that attack didn't." Syrus wheezed.

"At this rate we'll be home for a hot sauce filled dinner!" Mr. Huffington concluded.

"I'll tell you where you can stuff your hot sauce-!" His son fumed. His face was redder than the bottle.

'This just might work, licious!' Chummly thought when he saw his hand.

"I play the spell Koala March which lets me bring a monster that is level 4 or below from the grave to my field!" He announced to the world at large.

"It also let's me summon another monster so long as it's the same one I just brought back! This means my other Des Koala gets to come out and play!" He roared, bringing forth another furry friend.

"That's not all, now I sacrifice both of them to summon Big Koala! Now attack that Dizzy Tiger!" He ordered.

Mr. Huffington was blown back a few feet as he watched his life points drop to 1300. Looks like his son was better than expected, but still a joke.

"I summon Dizzy Angel!" The ditzy holy man appeared on the field, holding a bottle of hot sauce and barely able to stay on his toes.

"Then I activate the spell card Hot Sauce Bottle, and then the trap, Flipping the Table!" The terminator's little brother yelled.  
With a start, the entire field was reset, the bottle and Big Koala were both destroyed.

"When this trap is used, it destroys all the cards on my field and rids your field of the same number of cards." Although, this only brought forth confusion was they could plainly see Dizzy Angel doing the egyptian right next to him.

"Oh, and you also lose 500 points for every destroyed card." He added as an after thought.

"What about cleopatra over there?" Jay deadpanned.

"He's immune to the affects of Flipping the Table!" Was the explanation.

"Now Angel, attack him directly!" He gave the order like a true general commanding his soldiers.  
As the damage of both instances took affect, all Chummly had left to this duel was 1000 points and a lot of determination and panic in equal measures.

"That's just like you!" Chummly cried, sounding much like a spoiled child.

"If you don't like something, you trash it!" Mr. Huffington just huffed to himself before calling an end to his turn.

"I use the card Silent Doom which lets me summon one monster, any monster, from the grave to my field!" He shouted.

"And guess who I choose?" He asked as the big blue Koala himself returned to the scene of the crime.

"But that's not all, I use Polymerization to fuse Big Koala and Des Kangaroo into the Master of Oz!" The big green wrestling champion appeared, ready for another beat down.

"Now attack that Dizzy Angel!" Chummly ordered his little soldier to march and watched as his father lost all remaining life points.  
For the first time in his life, he had beaten his father. It was almost too good to believe.

"I won? I won!" He cheered.

Later that day, Chummly went outside to look for his dad to thank him for the duel. When he couldn't find him, he asked professor Banner.  
Banner informed him that his father left the island already, leaving behind only a note to his son.

_Dear Chummly,_

_There's more to school than academics. While you didn't make the best grades, you made the best friends. I knew your friends gave you those cards, and I can't say how proud I am. I'll see you real soon._

_ Your Father._

"That's my dad." He sighed, before lying down on the cool lush grass. Life was totally licious right about now.

**Next Episode!**

Late that same night, Jay lay awake, listening to her friends' snores. Tomorrow would be the day of the tag duel.  
She was beyond nervous, but she had trained for this day.

Assured that her friends were deep in dreamland, she snuck out of bed and dug under the mattress for her most prized possesion.  
It was a beautifully crafted locket on a golden chain, the middle was a jewel, a saphire. She clicked open the compartment to see a picture of her as a child, standing behind her were two figures shrouded in shadows.

"Mom, dad." She let a single tear fall onto the picture before closing it. She hadn't come here on her parents' money, she came on her own intuition.  
She had run away from home, believing that they wouldn't even notice her vacancy. Judging from how long they'd been there, it was safe to assume that they hadn't noticed.

Heck, Yuki wasn't even her real name. It was just something she made up to make it harder to find her. Looks like it had worked, because no one even suspected her true identity.

She replaced the locket back to it's hiding place, before she crept back under the covers. Something told her it was going to be a long night.

The next morning, she and Syrus organized their decks, preparing for the big duel. This was going to be a decisive duel, and they couldn't leave!  
Looking over her monsters one more time, she deemed them fit for battle.

'I have to duel at my best today.' Syrus' hands were almost shaking, but he kept them in line.

'Today I can't let anything get into my head! I believe in myself!' He decided.

"Well Sy, we can't put it off like another test." Jay sighed sadly, pulling him to is feet.

"Guys, be sure to win okay? If you do I'll give up grilled cheeses for a month!" This wasn't saying much considering last night was grilled cheese night.  
It would be a month before that day came around again.

"No sweat! Sy and I are at the top of our game!" Jay assured him in her usual upbeat attitude.

"Yeah well, I'd rather have you guys than a hundred grilled cheeses, for what it's worth." He said uncomfortably. What were you supossed to say when this might be the last time you saw your best friends?

"Aw, I feel so loved!" Jay joked.

"Let's get our game on!" Together they walked to the arena, where they would meet their opponents.

"Send in the accused!" A grave voice spoke over the intercom. Jay and Syrus walked into the arena, filled with bored students on just another Saturday morning.  
It seemed they would get to entertain a good number of students during their duel at least.

"Now the opponents, the Paradox brothers!" A cheer rang out as two freaks wearing fighting gi cartwheeled onto the stage.

"Nice achoustics, do you think they'd let the echo be your partner?" Syrus asked his girl buddy.

"Sy, you are my partner." She pointed out tiredly.

"Just kidding." He sighed, not sounding all to uplifting. This might be harder than she thought.

THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO NOW PLEASE EXIT STAGE RIGHT TO GRAB A BITE!

LC; Dude, this fic was cool!

Jay; Yeah, when it comes to plot you rule!

Sy; Wait, did that come out as a rhyme?

LC; I don't know, I wasn't paying attention at the time.

Jay; Wait, we're stuck saying lymrick!

Sy; Oh no, I'd like to give those paradox brothers a good kick!

LC; They have us reciting poems like jerks!

Jay; We can't even enjoy the little perks!

Sy; Be quiet so the rhym can't come out!

LC; But my mouth is still moving even in pout!

Jay; End this nightmare, I've had enough!

LC; Quiet you wuss, it's time to get tough!

Sy; I agree with Jay, please stop this madness!

Jay; And let us go home, with a little more finess!


	10. Chapter 10

LC; Time for more Jay people, so welcome one and come all!

Jay; For some strange reason LC is charging admission to her new master pieces.

Sy; Which stinks because the story plots are actually not bad but expensive.

LC; Girl's gotta eat is what I say! I got rent to pay, intuition, bills, and no time for after school jobs anymore.

Jay; So she thought she'd make money by posting her work online.

Sy; Results thus far...None.

LC; Apparently no one appreciates a starving artist. Or author.

Jay; Can we wrap this up and get to the rhyming duel now?

Sy; Yeah, I can't wait to see how you managed an entire duel finished with rhymes.

LC; Neither can I!

Both; O.o

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh GX but if I did it would have hover-scate boards. Those would be so kick-arse!

Chapter 10; Monsters and Poems, you just gotta know'em!

Chazz kicked the chair in front of him angrily, drawing a few surprised gasps from his posse. At this point in time though, it didn't even register.  
It should be him sending the slackers packing! Although, so long as someone did it, he guessed it was alright. These paradox brothers better not lose.

In another part of the stadium, Alexis took a seat next to Bastion and looked over the competition.

"What a total mismatch." She muttered ruefully. Crowler wasn't being fair about this! Why is he so biased against Slifers though? It didn't make sense.

"I have to say logically that their chances of winning are one in fifty." Bastion sighed. He honestly hoped Jay wouldn't be kicked out, she was such an interesting puzzle. After watching her duel against Crowler he'd honestly been hoping to fix up a deck specifically for her.

The Paradox brothers weren't what she was expecting. Even the infalliable happy-go-lucky duelest extrodinair, Jay Yuki, was a little nervous at the prospect.  
But hey, it's not like she hadn't faced proffessionals by herself before. Casting a side glance to her little buddy, she rethought that statement.

Last time she faced Professionals, she'd been using top of the line cards and had been on her own. Now she was paired with her best friend, with her favorite cards.  
She just hoped that the brothers wouldn't cry _too _hard when they lost.

"Crowler, don't you think this is a bit much for a couple of first years?" Bishop questioned his subordinate.

"Of course not! They broke a big time rule so they should face big time duelists!" Crowler argued.

"Besides, they came all this way!" He/She tried to reason. Not entirely convinced about his gender.

"What does that matter? Your paying for their round trip." The chancellor reminded him. No way was _he _paying for two top ranked duelists' flights on first class on a round trip. Crowler would just have to do without his vacation in Italy this summer.

"Let's leave it up to the kids to decide. Jay, how do you feel about it?" He said goodnaturedly.

"These guys couldn't beat male-patterned baldness! No way we can lose!" She answered right away. Besides, this would no doubt boost Sy's confidence to the thousands if, no when, they won.

Crowler scowled as the Chancellow chuckled at the joke before regaining his posure. At least the bratty girl hadn't ruined his revenge. And his summer vacation was well worth being able to bid her adeu on the next tub out of here!

"Well then it should be alright! After all, they haven't dueled in almost a decade and their last opponent was just a child! I think he went by Yugi something." Crowler said deviously, seeding the plant of doubt in the bluenette's heart.  
It was only a matter of time now and he could enjoy his precious school with two less slackers.

"Let's not dilly dally any more." The green brother, who shall be named Para said.

"It is time to duel, not to be a bore." Dox finished the rhyme.

"...Whatever, just get your game on." Jay muttered, readying her hand.

"Yeah and we'll get them all and you'll get none!" Sy replied quietly, trying to boost his confidence.

"Wait a minute, did that rhyme?" Jay gasped, just noticing the pattern.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention at the time." Syrus answered.

"The rules are quite simple! There will be no sharing of strategies or cards unless they are already in play!" Crowler announced to all the four of them, apparently immune to the poetry bug.

"I summon Jyroid in attack mode!" Syrus called as his turn was the first.

"I am surprised it has an attack mode, but that won't save it from becoming Jyroid ala mode!" Para cried.

"Especially since I summon my Jikaimo!" Jay's face instantly whithered. Why did he have to duel with bugs?

"An over grown bug will do you no good! Especially with my Burstinitrix up in the hood!" She played, putting the female heroin in defense mode with 800 points.

"HA! Your little doll won't be here long! Especially with Kaiser Seahorse dancing to my song!" Dox sang as his sea knight appeared, all 1700 points blazing.

'If I know dueling like I think I do, these guys will attack next, a shoo!' Sy cursed mentally.

"Now I will play a spell card! Tribute Doll!" He called out, showing the spell for the crowd to see.

"To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster from our side of the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his!" He said as a dark fog enveloped the giant spider.

"Now I am able to summon a level seven monster, such as Kaze Jin!" He finished. Soon now he and his brother would win and collect their fee. Being world class duelists they obviously didn't come cheep after all.

"As you can see, we are masters of this game." Dox began.

"You can try all you want, but the end is the same!" Para continued.

"Just give up and dry your eyes!" Para started a new rhyme.

"Or the whole school will be present to watch your demise!" Jay sweatdropped and tried very hard to keep herself from rhyming. Something about this was way too weird.

"Give it your best shot dudes but prepare to be beaten!" She declared.

"Jay do you think they'll let us eat something now? I haven't eaten." Sy really wasn't sure about this.

"Now I play Dark Designater! This lets me summon any monster in my brother's deck to his hand!" He informed the room at large.

"Let's see, I choose Sunda of the Thunder!" He declared. He knew his brother's deck like the back of his hand.

"Well what do you know, it's right here, ready to tear them asunder." Para said in mock surprise.

"The duel has only just begun." He smirked.

"And yet at the same time it is almost done." Dox finished. Jay momentarily wondered if they had to rehearse those lines or if it was all improv.

"Say Jay, if we forfeit now we'll have extra time to pack our bags. What do you think?" Syrus was practically dripping in sweat. He'd never been so nervous in his entire life and dueling in front of so many people wasn't helping manners at all.

"Sy, I think your brain might be on the blink." Jay said honestly.

"They're just saying that for an easy rhyme." She assured him. 'Now let's hope this won't end like last time.' She thought, thinking back to their practice duel.

'Let's see, monster roll call. I got Burst waiting for impact and Sy's got his...helicopter thingie.' She deadpanned.

'Not bad, not good either, but it's not bad.' She thought desperately. Damn, she kind of wished she had paid more attention when her father talked about Duelist Island. That would have been some useful information.

'Jay's right, I need to get my head in the game!' Syrus pondered determinedly. 'Besides, not only do I have something to prove to these paradox bros, but to my bro as well. I'm going to show Zane I'm not as worthless as he thinks!'

"All aboard! I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" He lifted up another card before anyone could even blink at the monster's low points.

"But that's not all, now I play Polymerisation to create the Ultimate engine that could, Steamjyroid!" At 2200 points, it would put a sizable dent into their opponents' life points if he could stage an attack.

"For now though I'll just lay a face down and call it a turn." Besides, if he did attack, Para could just borrow a monster from his brother's side to defend himself.  
He'd just have to be patient.

"Ha! Do they really think they can beat Para and Dox?" Crowler questioned.

"They stink worse than dirty socks! Ha, now they've got me doing it!" At this rate, the duel would be over before tea time and he could catch his favorite shows instead of taping them.

"My draw, and I play Monster Reborn to bring back Jikaimon! And I also play a spell card, one that is very familiar! It's Tribute Doll!"

"Oh not this again!" Syrus groaned. He was starting to dislike that card.

"Yes again and again, I will use it to sacrifice my Jikaimon to summon yet another level seven monster! Like Sui Jin!" Para stated. With 2500 points, it wasn't looking good for Jay and crew. This duel was looking tougher than she thought possible.

"But it's not over yet. Brother, if you would be so kind as to let me borrow a monster?" He implied.

"Please, that's why he's there." His brother assured him, gesturing to his Kaiser Seahorse.

"Now I will sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse, and since I am summoning a Light Attribute monster, he counts as two sacrifices!" Para proclaimed.

"Just enough for Sunda of the Thunder to take the stage!" Even their monsters' names rhymed. What is with these guys and bad lymricks?

"Now we have three monsters, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know brother, when they come together!" Dox answered.

"You are correct brother, now I sacrifice Kaze Jin, Sui Jin, and Sunda of the Thunder, to create the ultimate monster!"

"Gate Guardian!" The monster roared to life. It had 3750 and looked like it would have no qualms about using each and every one. If that thing connected, it would be lights out for what little confidence she'd managed to instill in her buddy.

"He certainly fits a gate guard's physique." Jay mumbled incohrently. The thing looked like it had a pot belly but that might just be the Kaze Jin part showing through. She couldn't be sure.

"Now Gate Guardian, attack Steamjyroid, Tidal Surge!" Jay and Syrus cried out in pain as their life points plummetted to 6450. Things were looking grim indeed.

"This isn't a duel, it's a slaughter house, and Sy's the pig." Bastion said intelligently. Sy wasn't making a great impression on his first big dabeu, that was for certain.

"He's just made a few bad moves is all. I'm sure they can turn it around." Alexis said unconvincingly. 'At least I hope he can. Jay is good, but even she can't win on her own.'

"Oh this is perfect! They're duel like they can read eachother's minds! They know just what to do and are doing it!" Crowler cackled with glee.

"After all, in a tag duel all you have to do is look for the weakest link and they found it perfectly in little Syrus! He'd be the weak link on a plate of sausages!" And at the moment, it looked like Sy wouldn't mind joining those sausages in the trash can.  
All he wanted to do was hide under his blankets.

'I hope Jay's got something really spectacular up her sleeves, or this is the end of our Duel Academy days!' He pleaded mentally.

"Well come on baby mama needs a roof over her head!" Jay begged fiercly, drawing her card.

"And they say there's no such thing as luck!" She sighed in relief.

"Well I'll let you be the deciders of that. Because right now I'm the general and I just drafted Elemental Hero Clayman! But that's not all, because I'm using Polymerisation to fuse Clayman and Burstinitrix to form Ramp Heart Blaster!" With 2500 defense points, it wouldn't stop the guardian, but she wasn't going for that.

"Um Jay, I don't think Ramp Heart's gonna cut it." Syrus pointed out.

"Relax Sy, you see, Ramp Heart's got a special ability! When he's in the defense, he can attack an opponent directly." She informed him, to everyone's surprise.

"Our life points!" The brothers cried as the mini-missiles raced forward and stole 1000 of their points, leaving only 7000.

"Hey what do you know! We're back in this thing!" Syrus smiled.

"Sy we were never out of it!" Jay reassured him.

"My turn, and I use Bury Meteor Shower and equip it to Gate Guardian!" Before he could attack though, Syrus spoke up...I'm telling the truth...Syrus discovered he was a man not a mouse and he actually spoke up.

"Not so fast, I have a face down! Mystical Space Typhoon destroys one spell or trap card and guess what, I choose the one you just played!" It would have been a good play, an amazing upset. If only he remembered about the face down on Dox's side of the field.

"I use Anubis, which means by getting rid of one card from my hand, I turn you typhoon into a midsummer breeze!" Dox cried quickly. That had been close.

"But that's not all it does, it also destroys one of your monsters, and it's attack points go to you as damage!" All the slifer duo could do was watch as their points dropped once more, this time to 4450. If something didn't happen, and soon, they'd be saying bon voyage to all their friends.

"Now I will show some mercy and summon a monster in defense mode, it's called Defense Wall!" It had 2100 defense points. Which was just 2100 points too many for them to defeat.

"And it has a special ability, as long as it's in play, all your monster automatically have to attack it!" Para informed them graciously. Jay wasn't sure about the percise definition of mercy, but she was fairly certain this didn't register.

'What can I do? I don't have any monsters except...' It was desperate, and he knew it wouldn't do anything, but what other choice did he have?

"I-I summon Cycroid in defense mode!" Syrus called out. This duel was as good as over. They never had a chance. Jay never stood a chance after he was made her partner.  
He should've left when he had the chance.

'She's looking at me. I can feel it.' He couldn't tell what her expression was but he figured it must have been one of dissapointment. It had been such a weak monster. But what could he do?

"Gate Guardian, give his little bike a flat! Tidal Surge Attack!" Para ordered. Syrus fell to his knees as the same time his points fell to 1700. He was close to tears and it seemed he wouldn't be able to get back up again.

Jay hung her head and tried to think of something, anything, that could turn this duel around.

"Your life points are falling!" Dox pointed out, starting another verse.

"Your game play's apalling." Para rhymed.

"There's nothing left to do but give up and start balling!" They sang in union.

"Attention Jay Yuki, it is your turn. You must make a move or you will be disqualified." A voice over the intercom announced. But for all intents and purposes, it seemed Jay was dead to the world.

**END OF EPISODE, ON TO NEXT EPISODE!**

"It's two monsters up against none, a simple calculation to figure, they'll be knackered." Bastion said in his usual weird-english accent.

"Great, now your talking in words I don't understand." Alexis was honestly regretting her choice of seating arrangements. Maybe she would've been better off with Zane or even Chummly.

"We can't just give up on them. We've got to believe that Jay's got a strategy." She tried to stay upbeat, but in present pessimistic company this was proving harder than usual.

"Oh it's not Jay I'm worried about, I'm certain she's got one, it's Syrus that worries me." Bastion told her.

"He's walked into every trap, spell, and attack the paradox brothers have played." Alexis got a tick in her forehead before she managed to come up with an answer.

"I think I liked it better when I couldn't understand you." Bastion had the decency to look chatised.

"Sorry."

"Come on, let them win, let them win!" Chummly chanted enthusiastically. If they won he'd give up grilled cheeses for a month! He'd just fry them instead! But only if his friends won!

In the Obelisk part of the arena, Chazz let out his usual dark chuckle. By now the other Obelisks were slightly concerned for his sanity but he didn't pay them any mind.

"Soon that slacker will be crying her eyes out." It was laughable that she thought she could be a games monarch, the first Queen of Games, HA! It was especially funny since that was his destiny. She didn't have any of the pedigree to go with the title. Where as he was a Princeton!

"Ahahahaa! Oh this is perfect! I'm a genius! An absolute genius!" Crowler cackled madly, not paying attention to who might be listening.

"First I lure them inside the abandoned dorm, then I set up this tag match, simply genius!" He praised himself.

"Enjoying the kids' punishment a bit much Crowler?" Bishop questioned him good naturedly. Of course, he'd heard every word, but for the moment he would turn a blind eye.  
He would just be sure to give Crowler a good 'talking' to later. By talking, he meant of course chewing the ever loving shampoo out of the long haired man's rear end.

"Oh no, I'm just happy the duel's almost over. I'm glad they don't have to suffer anymore. Our students look oh so weary." He knew he was laying it on a little thick. But maybe if he buttered the old man up a bit he might be able to salvage a two week vacation in Japan at least.

"Well I don't know about that. It seems Jay's just getting her second wind." He said, pointing to the aforementioned girl.

Jay looked up at the Gate Guardian with a triumphant smirk on her face. She'd come up with a strategy and she was rearing to start dueling.

END OF CHAPTER BE HAPPY CAUSE THIS TOOK FOREVER TO DO! STUPID VIRUS DELETED THIS AND I HAD TO REWRITE IT!

LC; To be honest, this chap was more trouble than it was worth.

Jay; Wasn't the original plan to make everything rhyme? All the talking?

LC; It was, but after it got deleted the first time when that virus attacked my laptop, I gave up.

Sy; Too much trouble huh.

LC; Way too much. I'm done now. I have more work to do so leave me.


	11. Chapter 11

LC; Time to get started on the next chapter!

Jay; Geez, your a one woman publishing company. You write, you beta, you publish.

Sy; Don't you ever run out of ideas? Or just get bored with writing?

LC; Fuck that shit! Writing's my dope! I need my dope!

Jay; Aw man, now she's in gangster mode again! She'll be cussing about dope the entire chap!

Sy; I guess it's kinda our fault, we did set it off.

Jay; Sy, you worry too much. It's her fault for inventing that stupid gangster mode.

LC; Fuck that shit man! It's Gangsta! not gangster! Gangsta!

Jay; Whatever you say LC, let's just move on to your dope chapter.

LC; Fuck yeah it's dope! It's the dopiest dope this side of the dope plantations!

Jay; I have no idea how to respond to that.

Disclaimer; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, as you may be able to tell by the fact writing about it has become my dope.

Chapter 11; Second wind and a whole lot of luck!

Jay's mind was working on turbo as she put together moves at least three moves ahead of her opponents. Gone was the Happy-go-Lucky smile, instead replaced with a determinned gaze that had unsettled many a pro duelist.

"It's seems you both will keep dueling Slifer red." Para smirked.

"When a smarter duelist, would have fled." Dox finished.

"Aw man, that is so lame. Do you really think I would give up the game?" Jay retorted.

"Go ahead with your pathetic play." Dox urged her.

"For with the partner you have, to win you have a long way." Para finished the rhyme this time.

"Jay." Sy started uncertainly. He knew that look, that was the look of Jay when she's about to turn a duel around. But did she factor in his stupid tendency to destroy the best of laid plans?

"Chillax Sy, we're going to win, and do you want to know why?" She didn't wait for an answer.

"Because your going to be the one to take down that Guardian." She winked in his direction before she finally drew her card.

"My turn boys and things are getting electric with Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Admittedly when pushed against the Guardian, 1600 points didn't look like much. But then again, she wasn't finished just yet.

"Now I equip him with the spell card Spark Blaster! This lets him change one monster's mode and Gate Guardian seems a little dead on his feet." Jay stated, pointing in the direction of the little lightning bolt and watching as the Gate Guardian knelt.

"Your move makes no sense, are you truly so dense?" Para asked her.

"When Gate Guardian is in defense mode he never will tire, your situation is just as dire." Dox stated confusedly. His 3400 points would stop any attacks from getting through.

"Whatever bro, I'm just gonna lay down a face down and let Sy have a go." Jay said, putting down a single card.

"Very well, I too lay a face down, no more and no less." He shot a side glance to his brother.

"Brother, you can do the rest." Para nodded his understanding.

"It will not take much to win this match, all it takes is one catch." he anticipated his next move. That's when he would defeat them both.

"Alright Sy, it's your move." Jay needed to pep her buddy way up if they were going to get through this. With a little luck and a faith in your deck, you could win any match!

"Hey Jay, do you think if I give up now they'll let_ you _have a rematch?" Clearly Syrus did not believe in that as faithfully as she did. She'd have to work on that later.

"Sy, just one draw is all it takes to turn the tide of a duel. Remember the last time a draw changed one our practice duels?" She prompted him, for once not letting the rhyming bug get it's way down her throat.

Sy was suddenly assaulted with memories of fooling around with his friends in a duel. It was going badly, and he had forfeited.  
Then as a joke he had decided to see what he _would have _drawn if he hadn't given up.

"Oh wow, this changes everything!" He gasped.

"Uh yeah, but it doesn't change the fact you already gave up right?" Jay asked nervously when he showed her what card he had drawn.

"You know, with a card like that and the right combo, you could win almost any duel." Jay had told him that same day.

"Yeah I guess your right." He had chuckled. He shouldn't have given up so easily.

He was thrust back into the present and he carefully placed two fingers on his deck and prepared to draw.

'This is it. If I don't get that card, we're going to lose. Jay has faith in me that I won't let her down, and I won't! Just one draw is al it takes to turn the tide of this duel, and I'm going to _make _that draw!' He thought with an uncharacteristic determined face.

He glanced just once at the card he had chosen and couldn't help the smile that crept over his features if he had tried.

"I got it Jay!" He told her, already seeing that knowing smile she had shot. She knew he could do it.

"Show them the drill then!" She mock ordered him.

"Right, now I summon Drilloid in attack mode!" It was a normally rather weak monster, but it had a killer special ability.

"Drilloid automatically destroys any monster hiding in defense mode!" He told them and sent his little drill monster to the front lines. The Defense Wall sprung into action, blocking the attack from the Gate Guardian, and was thus destroyed.  
Their life points fell to 1200, but that didn't matter.

"It does not matter, our Guardian is still tough." Para said with conviction.

"Your going to need more than even your best stuff!" Dox affirmed.

"Ah, but that wasn't his best stuff." Jay interrupted, surprising the entire crowd.

"Why don't you show them what your really made of buddy." Syrus nodded and brought out the card he had just drawn.

"I activate the spell card, Shield Crush! And just as the name implies, it automatically destroys all monsters in defense mode, and I only see the one." He had said devilishly. Para and Dox could only gape in surprise as they watched their greatest monster crumble into dust.

"Way to go Sy! Knock it to them!" Jay cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

Crowler looked at the screaming children in the stans and grew more and more furious. This was meant to be a punishment but they were being hailed as heroes!  
He complained to Chancellor Sheppard about as much but the man just laughed.

"This duel is promoting teamwork and dueling fortitude, good work Crowler." His entire plan was being turned topsy turvy! He hoped the Paradox brothers would be able to make turvy topsy again.

"The bigger they brawl the harder they fall!" Jay cheered.

"Fried cheese here I come!"

"Did you see that? Tell me I'm not dreaming." Bastion babbled. He couldn't believe his eyes! Not only had they put an entire upset of the duel, but the teamwork used to do it was phenomanal.

"If we are don't wake me up." Alexis laughed, in a better humor than a moment before.

"Let's hope they can keep up the teamwork." She suggested.

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." Syrus said with finalty.

"Thanks for the pep talk Jay." He said graciously. Without her he would have given up two turns in.

"No prob Sy. Thank you for the cool move!" She returned his thanks.

"Mind if we join in on the praise you two?" Para asked with a mild scowl.

"Because for destroying that monster, we should really thank you." Dox finished gruffly.

"They say what does not kill you makes you stronger." He started again.

"And it is true, for now this duel won't continue much longer!" Para said, holding up a single card.

"Dark Element can only be used when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard, and by taking away half our life points, we can summon a monster than can not be beaten in battle!" He informed them, all without a single rhyme, as his points drifted down to 3500.

"So now I summon, Dark Guardian!" It couldn't be beaten in battle _and _had attack points of 3800? Where was the justice?

"Now attack his Drilloid and finish the duel!" Para ordered his fierce monster.

"If that connects they're done for!" Bastion cried out.

"Sorry bros but not happening!" A yell came out. Suddenly a shield appeared, blocking the attack and saving the slifers from defeat.

"Whoo, just in the nick of time!" Jay sighed in relief, her Hero Barrier just vanishing now, showing everyone what had happened.

"So long as I have one elemental hero out, Hero Barrier will let me block one attack." She told them, seeing their confused faces.

"It matters not, for soon your efforts will be for naught." Para growled. These two were proving harder to finish than they had anticipated and it was starting to make him angry. They had places to be in case no one knew!

"This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Crowler cackled.

"The moment those two lose and are banished from the island!" Soon two less slackers would dirty his halls!

Syrus fell to his knees in disappointment. He wasn't sure his heart could take any more twists and turns in a single duel. Just one wrong move and they were history!

"Chin up Sy." Jay urged. 'Because your going to want a good view for what I'm about to pull off.' She thought with a smirk. Soon they'd win and she could get some lunch! Dueling worked up quite the appetite!

"My draw! I use the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She announced to the stadium. Everyone was shocked to hear the suddenly dead-serious tone in her voice. Was she starting to take this duel seriously?

"Now I use the field spell Fusion Gate, and with it, I don't need Polymerisation to summon a fusion monster. So why not mix up some Wingman, Bubbleman, and a little Sparkman into the pot?" She asked wickedly, holding up the three cards.

"These boys will fuse to create, wait for it, Elemental Hero Tempest!" 2800 points weren't bad, but they certainly weren't good enough. Not yet at least.

"Now I use the field spell Skyscraper! This means that since my Tempest is weaker than your Dark Guardian, he gains 1000 attack points! Now let's put them to good use, attack!" She called out.

However it appeared that she had forgotten one important detail. Dark Guardian could not be destroyed in battle, but Tempest sure could.  
Jay waited until the last minute before turning to her partner.

"Sy, can you spare a card?" She sure hoped it was the card she needed lying face down on his field.

"Sure." Syrus assured her.

"Then I use Tempest's special ability, which means by sacrificing one of our cards, he doesn't get destroyed!" She said triumphantly. It appeared as though she had wasted her attack, but had she really?

"Clever. Now if Sy knows what to do next they might actually win." Zane said with mild surprise clinging to his voice. Question was,_ did _his brother know what to do?

"Don't worry Sy, this will all work out if you play the right card come your turn." Jay reassured her partner.

"If he gets a turn!" Dox interrupted.

"I play One On One Fight. I hope Tempest is up for another battle, because this one will have a large bite." He said in a mischevous voice.

"But why?" Alexis asked on the stands.

"It'll just be another tie." Bastion chose to enlighten her on the fatal fatale.

"Yes but to make it a tie Jay will keep having to sacrifice cards and any advantages they give her." Alexis' spirits again sank with every word. Why did she choose to sit next to a pessimist?

"I hate to do it, but I guess I have to get rid of Skyscraper." Jay said with finalty, banishing that card and an extra thousand points from her monster's repertoir.

"You saved your monster, but not you lifepoints!" Dox chuckled, watching their meter dwindle quickly to 200. This next move would no doubt be their last. They had better make it good.

"Just remember what I said Sy and everything will turn out a-ok!" Jay assured him before giving him the nod to draw.

'Right. She said if I played the right card we could win. Play, that goes back to what my brother said!' He gasped quietly in surprise and remembered a time when he had asked the difference.

_Flashback_

"Hey Zane, what's the difference between knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play it?" A younger Syrus asked confusedly.

"Aren't they the same?" Zane looked down at his brother in carefully concealed dissappointment.

"It's not something that can be taught, only learned. It's a moment of clarity when you see a higher level of dueling, every move, every strategy, every bead of sweat on the players' brow. You don't think anymore, you just act." That was the best he could explain it. Maybe someday Syrus would understand. Until that day, Power Bond would forever be forbidden to him.

_End Flashback_

Syrus jolted back to reality to find he had already drawn and he could barely stop the startled yelp in it's tracks before he embarrased himself.  
He had drawn Power Bond.

"Okay, I sacrifice Drilloid, to summon UFOroid!" He said with a strength in his voice foreign to the normally meek bluenette.

"But that's not all, now I play Power Bond, a fusion card! And I have just the monsters to fuse. Jay, would you be so kind?" He asked kindly, an excited gleam in his eye for the first time since the battle began.

"What's mine is yours Sy." Jay reminded him, a huge grin bearing precedence over her face.

"In that case, I fuse Tempest with my UFOroid to form UFOroid Fighter!" The monster appeared in a flash of electric lightning.

"That's not all, their attack points are the sum total of both the original monsters, times two!" 8000 points was definitely nothing to sniff at. Their Dark Guardian might not be destroyed in battle, but their life points was another matter entirely.

"Cosmic Blast!" The points fell to a big fat zero and a stunned silence settled over the crowd.

"THEY DID IT!" Like the floodgates had been pushed open cheers and congratulations were flying like nobody's business.

"But...how?" Crowler croaked, finding it difficult to get the words past the lump in his throat.

"How could two slackers possibly win?" Banner walked up behind him, holding Pharaoh.

"Why, because of your excellent teaching of course." He said, kneeling down to eye level with the stunned man.

"Oh wait, they're in _my _dorm." He chuckled.

"Excellent duel students." Bishop congratulated the two slifers.

"Now, I want a five page essay on your duel with the Paradox brothers and why you've learned tresspassing is wrong." The man informed them kindly.

"Eh! Five whole pages!" Jay shrieked. She'd never been more horrified in her life!

"Make that ten." Bishop decided, walking away.

"Te-Ten pages? That's more than I've ever written in my entire life! That's practically a book!" She complained. Maybe being tossed out of the academy wouldn't have been so bad after all! She could go back to being home schooled!

"I don't even know how to spell Paradox! And do all their parts have to rhyme?" Jay continued. Life was such a bummer right now. Someone should just put her out of her misery.

"Relax Jay, we can help eachother out." Syrus tried to comfort her. He didn't like it when girls cried and Jay looked awfully close to doing just that.

"B-But Syyyyyyyyy! Ten pages!" She cried, as though he hadn't been aware of that fact before.

**End of Episode, please proceede to the next one!**

It was again time for PE and today they were playing a classic, baseball. Jay was up to bat and a fire burned in her eyes, nothing unusual.  
Opposite her, pitching, was Bastion.

"Do try to keep your eye on the ball." Bastion advised wisely.

"That might be a little hard with it going over far wall." Jay said cockily. Honestly she liked sports, but dueling was her passion.

"Let's try to put your bat where your mouth is!" Bastion cried, throwing his ball with all the power of a Bengal tiger.

Time and again Jay Yuki swung that bat but she could never hit his throws. On the third one she was called out and she took a seat on the bench next to her buddy Syrus.

"Jay? I know that look." Syrus said fearfully. Jay didn't answer him, she was too busy formulating a battle strategy. She would get back at him.

Another play later and three walks and Jay was finally pitching up against Bastion at plate. Finally she could get ahead in the game!

"You did all this to get even!" Sy gasped. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Who said anything about getting even? Mama plays to win!" Jay growled fiercely. Almost.

Jay put everything into all that she did and pitching was no exception. Where Bastion's throws were like a pouncing tiger, her's was more similar to a thrusting dragon.

"Game on!" She yelled, throwing the ball as hard as she could.

"Game over!" Bastion retorted, feeling the resistence as his bat smacked the ball smartly and watched in awe for a moment as it flew.

Syrus and Jay both ran after the pop fly, hoping to catch it and out the dark haired Ra boy. Unfortunately, it seems there was a good reason Crowler had not been seen that day.  
He had apparently been wandering about and had the bad luck to be struck in the eye by the flying ball.

"That takes the expression 'keep your eye on the ball' to a whole new level." Jay wasn't entirely certain she should be impressed, amused, or disgusted by the already swelling display.  
So she chose a little of all three.

"You! I should have known you were the only one capable of causing such pain!" Crowler roared.

END OF THIS CHAPTER NOW YOU MAY LEAVE ME IN PEACE TO UPDATE SOMETHING ELSE!

LC; I think that went nicely. Didn't take as long to write either.

Jay; Yeah but there wasn't really a lot of rhyming.

Sy; I think there was only one or two.

LC; Rhymes take forever so I just kinda cencored them out.

Sy; I thought you hated cencors.

LC; I only hate them when they get rid of cusses, blood, and echi stuff.

Jay; So other than that cencors are okay?

LC; Yep!


	12. Chapter 12

LC; I really need to get back on my game, I missed my personal deadline for one fic already!

Jay; Yeah, wouldn't want you to be late for this one too!

LC; So I need to update this within the next three days or suffer my personal punishment!

Sy; Um, for curiosity's sake, what is your personal punishment?

LC; I will force myself to write something for school, like a report or something.

Jay; *Sweatdrop* Shouldn't you do that anyway? So you don't flunk?

LC; I do not flunk. I merely enjoy mediocrity!

Sy; So Cs an Ds are alright for you so long as you get your diploma?

LC; Hit the nail on the head shorty!

Sy; Shorty? *Whimpers*

LC; *Looks at puppy dog eyes of bluenette* AW! No, not shorty! Cutey!

Sy; Oh, okay!

LC; I'm whipped by the puppy dog look.

Disclaimer; I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX! They are not mine! I wish they were but they aren't!

Chapter 12; In for a dollar, in for a buck! It's time to be promoted!

"Wait professor! It was my fault! I'm the one who hit the ball!" Bastion called as he ran over to where the three were standing amongst the supplies.

"Ah! Bastion! Of course, here I am looking for a protege and it hits me on the head." Crowler laughed.

"Well, the eye but you get the point!" He drew Bastion aside to talk to him about his plan. Surely getting the boy into Obelisk Blue wouldn't be too hard. Chazz was the best player but he had been defeated by a slacker, so he wasn't deserving of that blue blazer.

Bastion though, was a genius! He could defeat both Chazz Princeton and Blue Jay Yuki! It would only be a matter of time and he could bid bon voyage to that annoying girl!  
With any luck she'd be gone before the start of the second semester!

Later, Bastion led his new friends Jay and Syrus to his dorm room. He chuckled upon seeing their awed faces when exposed to his many formulas.

"Wow Bastion, I knew you were big on math but I didn't know you were _this _big on it." Jay muttered, trying desperatly to make some kind of sense of the many numbers and letters on the walls and ceiling.

She had no idea how those formulas could possibly tie with duel cards but who was she to doubt someone who could actually sound out a fifteen syllable word?  
If he could do that, the young Ra Yellow student deserved her respect.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for seeing this, but why show it to us?" Syrus asked nervously. He had a feeling he knew, judging from the cans in the corner.

"Well as you can see I've begun to run out of room and I've already commited all these to memory. So if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you help me repaint the walls?" He asked them kindly, holding up three brushes.

"Sounds like fun!" Jay decided, taking a brush and the ladder and starting on the ceiling.

"Guys look! I'm Michelangelo!" She giggled, referring to the artist who painted on ceilings. In her little fit, the ladder wobbled, causing her to lose her grip on the brush and for it to fly into Syrus' hair and covering him in white paint.

"Um, whoops?" She tried. Syrus growler before holding up his bucket and tossing it for all his little body was worth.  
Jay 'eeped' and ducked, causing it to hit Bastion instead, who had been urging them to stop.

"You realize of course, that this means war." He said seriously, his hair stained white and uniform a mess. Jay gulped and immediatly tried to escape, for fear of ending up looking like an Inuyasha cosplayer.

"I regret nothing!" She cried as a glob of paint stained the front of her blazer.

"Let the paint wars begin!" Three hours later, both the room and themselves were wearing a fresh coat of paint.

"Dibs on the shower!" Jay called the moment Bastion announced their job complete.

"Aw! How come you get to go first?" Syrus whined.

"Ladies first!" Jay answered, already running to where the Ra showers were located.

"Hey! They're actually clean!" They heard her gasp. This caused Bastion to ask as to the state of the Slifer bathrooms.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach dinner after the discription.

Another hour later, they met in the Ra caffeteria since Bastion was treating them to lunch. Both Syrus and Jay were amazed as to the level of food the Ra yellows were given. Better dorms, clean bathrooms, and gormet food? Where was the justice?  
And if Ra was this good, dare Jay even dream of what the Obelisk food might be like?

"I'm sure it's nothing that your not used to at the Slifer dorm." Bastion said modestly while they ate their lobster.

"Dude, the closest we get to shellfish is professor Banner's cat's breath!" Jay told him honestly.

Bastion watched in a sort of fixed trance as Jay finished her third plate, only to turn back for fourths. He was starting to wonder if they ever fed the poor girl.

"The Slifer dorm was going to get a food disposal but Jay solved that problem." Syrus told him upon seeing his disbelieving face. Her appetite had surprised him too.  
How did she keep such a small frame with all the food she was eating? And where did she put it all?

Later they led Bastion down to the cliff with the intentions of pushing him off it...errr...I mean to spend the night at their dorm.

"So Sy why is the Ra yellow guy here?" Chummly asked as soon as both Bastion and Jay had fallen asleep. Funnily enough Jay was using Bastion as a pillow on the blow up mattress.

"Oh, we helped him paint his dorm today so we offered to let him crash here for the night." Syrus answered, going over his deck as he did everynight before bed. It was just a read ritual of his, like the world would end if he forgot to organize his deck or something.

"But what if he decides to duel one of us?" Chummly asked, slightly panicked at the thought of being made fun of by a Ra yellow.

"Chill out Chummly, he's cool." Syrus defended their new friend.

_Meanwhile!_

Chazz had seen Bastion head out to the Slifer dorms for the night. He had just finished a chat with his older brothers about his role in the family.  
He had to be the best, become the king of games and take over the world of dueling while his brothers took over the worlds of economics and politics. He had to be the best!

He knew what their duel had at stake, and honestly he was worried. So he decided he would do what he had to do in order to be certain of his victory.  
After all, if Bastion didn't have his cards he couldn't duel!

By the time this thought process had wrapped itself up in a neat Obelisk blue bow, he had reached Bastion's room and was surprised to see all the furniture in the hall.  
From the weird plots of paint on the ground, he figured that Bastion must have been redecorating.

He opened the unlocked drawers of the desk and found the jackpot right away. Bastion should have been more careful about where he left his deck but it was all the same to Chazz Princeton.

He ran over to the docks, just before sunrise, and threw the cards into the water. He was certain nobody had seen him do it, after all, who would be up at like five in the morning?  
Satisfied over a job well done, he went back to his dorm to wait for breakfast before he left for his duel.

_Eight in the morning, Slifer dorm!_

"Jay! Jay wake up!" A voice shouted and banging could be heard, it sounded like someone was knocking on their door with iron brass knuckles.

"What is it Dorothy?" Jay yawned upon opening the door.

"Oh Jay it was just awful! Cards tossed everywhere!" Dorothy cried, her eyes damp from held back tears. Obviously because little pieces of plastic deserved tears.

"What! Show us!" Jay ordered, running back in to rouse the boys first of course.

Upon reaching the docks, they were stunned to recognize Bastion's deck. Someone had just tossed all his cards into the water like yesterday's tuna!

"Who could do such a thing?" Jay asked in rage. No one treated cards like that and got away with it as far as she was concerned!

"I don't know, but probably the lowest scum of the Earth." Syrus growled. Elsewhere, Chazz sneezed into his Egg's Benedict.

"What are you going to do about your duel Bastion?" Jay asked, concerned that he would have to forfeit. She'd happily loan him her spare deck if he needed one.

"I'll be fine. I was merely careless when I left this deck in my desk drawers." He assured her. Without missing another step, he led them to the school.  
It was almost time for his duel after all.

They arrived and were shocked to find out the person he would be dueling was Chazz. Lowest scum of the Earth indeed. He made one celled creatures look down right kind hearted!

"I'd bet my Elemental Heroes that Chazz was the one who dumped your cards." Jay muttered to Bastion, not really trying to be subtle. She hated jealous rich boys.

"What!" Crowler gasped. Could his wonderful plan be failing already? How could it be?

"I don't know what they're talking about doctor Crowler, I didn't do anything." Chazz defended himself cooly.

"That's not what I saw." Everyone turned back to the entrance to see both Zane and Alexis walking through the arch.

"I saw you Chazz, this morning by the docks. You just dumped them and ran!" She growled at him.

"Normally I wouldn't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck." She finished fiercly.

"Che. Whatever." He scoffed, turning away from her accusing eyes.

"If Bastion doesn't have his deck though, I guess he forfeits." He said, a smug little smirk on his face, the bastard.

"You may have thrown away one of my decks Chazz, but a good duelist always carries a few spares." Bastion said, showing what appeared to be six decks strapped to his chest.  
Why on Earth they were strapped to his chest eluded the rest of them but nobody but Chazz was willing to complain.

"Yeah well, you can keep your six stinking decks!" Chazz said childishly.

"Because all I need is the one!" He stated, holding up his deck briefly before slipping it into his disk.

"Your just another theorum to be solved, an algabreac expression to be cracked!" Bastion pointed out, causing everybody to loose track of the conversation when faced with nerd lingo. Somebody should really consider teaching Bastion english sometime. It would come in handy.

_(For reasons I don't feel like telling you I'm not writing the actual duel.)_

The duel kept switching sides, the battle fierce and neither opponent willing to stand down. Bastion managed to finally turn the tides steadily in his favor when summoning his H2O dragon, and with it proceded to show Bastion why_ his _milkshakes brought all the girls to the yard!..._What? _Oh! Um I mean, to show him that he was top dog?

"I...lost?" Chazz whispered, he was sitting on his knees. He couldn't believe this! He had not only lost to a Slifer slacker, but a Ra yellow too!  
How could this have happened? He was supposed to be the best! No one should be able to beat him!

"Bastion Misowa, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Obelisk dorm." Crowler introduced him professionaly.

"Thank you professor, but I'm afraid I must decline." He replied formally.

"What! Why ever not?" Crowler questioned him.

"Because I told myself when I enrolled I would only advance to Obelisk blue once I was sure I was the best duelist in the freshman class." He told him, before turning to his friends.

"Jay, I believe out of all of us, you are that duelist." The girl smiled up at him kindly for the compliment.

"So does that mean you want to settle things here and now with a duel?" She asked hopefully. Watching that match had gotten her fired up and now she really wanted to get her game on!

"Sorry, but not right this instant." Bastion declined politely.

"Aw!" She whined. Darn, she was hoping she could play around a little.

"I still need to prepare for dueling you. But as soon as I've written some new formulas, I'll be sure that our duel will end just like that ballgame. You know, the one where I struck you out?" He teased her.

"Hey! Baseball's a past time! Dueling's my entire life!" Jay snapped at him. There was no heat behind her words though, her smile told him as much.

"Guess I'll just have to wait for that day then." She sighed. Oh well, maybe she could get Chummly to duel her later as a practice run?

"Yes, until then!" Bastion agreed.

While everyone was congratulating Bastion, he ran outside. He had to get away for a while. He couldn't stand to be around those_ losers _anymore!

_**The next episode is up now so break a leg my fair readers!**_

The next day in class, Syrus burst through the door. Of course, as professor Banner was busy blowing himself up at the moment, no one protested the fact that he was late.

"Jay! Something horrible has happened!" Sy panted once he reached his best friend's side.

"Chazz has gone missing!" He cried.

"...Soooo, what's the horrible part?" Jay asked, not understanding the problem.

"Well gee, I have no idea." Syrus deadpanned. He had just kind of gone into autopilot once he heard the news. Run to Jay was practically ingrained into his instincts.

"Um, because he's your dueling rival?" He tried. It worked, he'd say that much at least.

"Your right!" She gasped.

"I need my competition!" She whined, standing up and packing away her papers. Ha, as if she actually carried papers. What did you take her for? A student?

"Besides, we're kinda friends. Sorta. And friends help eachother out!" She decided.

"It also gives me an excuse to sneak out of class." Which wasn't all that hard since Banner was still coughing inside a giant smoke screen. For some reason the smoke was rainbow colored too.

"Where do you think your going?" Jay 'eeped' again and turned to see Alexis and her two friends, Mindy and Jasmine.

"Um getting an early start on our homework?" Jay joked, already knowing why the girls were standing outside the school.

"Your going to look for Chazz right? Well we're coming too! Obelisk blue's look after their own!" Alexis told the young slifer girl.

An hour later, everyone was hot, sweaty, and more than ready to castrate Chazz the moment they spotted him and his freakish hair-do. Seriously, how did his hair defy gravity like that anyway? How much gel did he have to use to make it stick up like that?

"Oh Chazz! Little Boy Blue!" Jay called again and again. Her voice was starting to get hoarse. At this rate she'd lose it completely!

"Come out come out wherever you are!" She yelled as loudly as possible.

"He had to have a good reason for leaving like he did." Mindy murmured in defense of her crush when Alexis threatened him with the afore mentioned castration.

"Maybe he's picking me flowers to ask me on a date!" She swooned, completely forgetting he'd been gone since last night and that Duel island didn't have much in the way of flora.

"I thought you liked Bastion." Jasmine sighed. They had stopped to take a break and she was busy rubbing her feet to try and ease the pain. Who knew walking could be so painful? And people said excercise was good for you!

"That was last week." Cue group face fault. Should've seen it coming.

Up ahead of them on the trail, the bushes shook and the leaves rattled, drawing their attention. They jumped to the obvious, (In their minds) conclusion.

"Chazz! Get out of there! We've been looking all over for you!" Jay cried happily. She hoped they'd get back in time for dinner. All this missing person searching had given her one heck of an appetite!

Something got out alright, but it wasn't Chazz. Heck, it wasn't even close. Although, when they watched it carry Jasmine away, Jay admitted to herself it had the same manners as Chazz. Just take what you want and don't bother with please and thank you.

"Come back you giant hairball! And bring back Jasmine!" They cried as they followed it. They stopped arubtly though as three men burst into the path from the surrounding area.

"There the specimen goes! Through the trees!" The short pudgy man shouted, pointing at the retreating ape.

"Ah! The feds!" Jay screeched upon seeing the badges and suits. They'd come to take her away! NO! Oh wait...they were just chasing the monkey. She was safe!

They chases the monkey, who they learned later was called Wheeler, all the way to the opposite end of the islang which ended at a sheer cliff.

"Don't drop me!" Jasmine was yelling, holding onto and probably pulling out the monkey's fur as she tried not to fall from the tree she'd been settled in.

"Sir, we can't get a clear shot without him dropping the girl." One of the men reported. Jay noticed he had been aiming an oddly colorful gun at the primate.

She also noticed that Wheeler had a duel disk.

"Either that's a duel disk or the world's strangest banana." She muttered, not realizing she had spoken aloud.

"That's no banana! Wheeler has been trained to duel just like a human!" The short pudgy man shouted at her incredously. She put her hands up in surrendor before the man was reminded that this was meant to be top secret and he had said to much.  
Darn, now they would have to get rid of the girl and her friends.

END OF THE CHAPTER FINALLY SO NOW YOU MAY LEAVE AND NEXT TIME I'LL PUT IN THE DUEL!

LC; I hate the duels. Mostly cause I have to watch the episode with them to get them right!

Jay; And that takes too much time to type all that while listening to the moves.

Sy; So now she's only putting in important duels.

Jay; Or ones she likes due to the fact that they are funny. Like the Wheeler duel.

LC; Percisely! I'm sorry if you are dissapointed but quite frankly I don't give a damn!

Sy; Yeah, most authors don't go into _any_ details about the duels.

LC; You people know where the review button is, so don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya!


End file.
